


【woodong】私有制富士山

by zoe_yanzi



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoe_yanzi/pseuds/zoe_yanzi
Relationships: Lee minwoo/Kim Dongwan
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

我！终于！又！开始写AU了！  
有大纲，不坑，但估计更得会挺慢的……争取周更(⺣◡⺣)♡  
nh娱乐圈AU，woodong主cp，年龄差注意，年上。间或有其他cp掉落。  
OOC是我的，我不拥有他们。  
起名废，所有组合名歌曲名都是瞎掰，勿深究 =͟͟͞͞(꒪⌓꒪*)

标题取自"谁能凭爱意要富士山私有"。  
预警：剧情需要LW黑，李章言黑，慎入。

一

出道5年才开首唱的男团，在nh这个日新月异的圈子里，也算是独一份了。  
申彗星经常忧心忡忡地说，要不是因为有Eric文和李玟雨，"完整引擎"大概撑不到出2辑。  
金烔完被cody摁着脑袋，不能回头，只得默默朝天翻了个惊天白眼："郑弼教，你是有多瞧不起我们？没有他们我们就要完蛋吗？对自己有点信心行不行？"  
申彗星被叫了本名，气冲冲踢了金烔完的凳子一脚："呀，也不看看我们1辑那成绩，会社没放弃我们难道不是多亏了玟雨前辈和Eric前辈的支持吗？"  
金烔完撇撇嘴："我把我写的十几首歌都交给李代表了，他看都不看。与其说完擎是靠那两位，还不如说我们是那两位，尤其是李玟雨的踏脚石吧。"  
一直坐在一边跟自己炸了毛的头发纠缠的朴忠载一步跨过来伸手捂住金烔完的嘴，下一秒会社代表理事李章言和nh金牌制作人文晸赫就进了后台待机室。  
乐队经纪人玄太学跟黄尚勋在后门对接fans的应援，整个待机室除了cody就只有乐队四个人，看到这两位大咖进来，气氛一时凝结。  
金烔完拍开朴忠载的手嗔怒："忠载你干嘛，我刚上好的粉底……"抬眼从镜子里看到黑着脸的李章言和面无表情的文晸赫，干咽了口唾沫，闭上嘴。  
申彗星作为队长，赶紧招呼成员们打招呼："忠载，先镐啊，过来。代表大人好，Eric前辈好。"  
文晸赫胡子拉碴，裹着长过小腿的羽绒服靸着拖鞋，脸上挂着两个巨大的黑眼圈，有气无力地回应："哦哦，彗星好呀，忠载好呀，先镐好呀。烔完也好呀。"  
cody早就停了手，金烔完坐在镜子前装模作样地打理发型，听到文晸赫招呼才转过身，远远地鞠了个120度的躬："Eric前辈好。代表大人好。"  
李章言暗暗咬了咬后槽牙："哦，准备得怎么样了？经纪人们都去哪儿了，待机室里只剩你们，万一来个记者啥的怎么应对？"  
申彗星赶忙解释："代表大人，经纪人们去后台和fanclub在处理应援的东西，刚走开，一会儿就回来了。允表在这儿照看着，没事的。"  
李章言满意地点点头，挥挥手："行吧，你们好好准备着，今天是你们首次演唱会，可不要搞砸了。"  
文晸赫朝面前三个人做了个握拳加油的姿势，喊了声fighting，便转身跟着李章言走了。  
申彗星回头一个箭步冲到金烔完旁边，一巴掌拍在他背上："呀！你非要挑今天作死吗？"  
金烔完被申彗星拍得嗷地一声："干嘛！他还能取消演唱会吗！"  
李先镐在边上调试bass，凉凉地说："烔完哥，你是对代表有气还是对Eric前辈有气啊？"  
金烔完龇牙咧嘴地伸着胳膊揉自己的后背："都是资本家，都是吸血鬼。"  
李先镐笑了："吸血鬼还给哥你单独写歌，资本家还把歌放进我们正规2辑里，啧啧。"  
金烔完拧着眉头黑着脸解释："先镐你不知道……"  
"行了行了，都几点了，在这儿还干嘛呢？！"企划室室长李宗玄站门口骂了一句，转头冲走廊喊："太学呢？屁大点事儿折腾到现在？让尚勋自己处理，回来看看你家兔崽子们！"

在鸡飞狗跳中，出道五年的乐队完整引擎的首场演唱会，终于在fans声嘶力竭的呼喊中拉开了大幕。  
2张正规专辑，几乎从头到尾表演了一遍，四个成员再各自solo一会儿，演唱会也就临近尾声。  
等待安可的时候fans的声音几乎要掀翻体操竞技场的屋顶，在舞台下的升降机上等待的申彗星，突然鼻酸起来。  
再次出现在舞台上的时候，四个人脸上都挂着眼泪。  
一向毒舌的金烔完也难得地深沉起来："我还记得刚出道的时候，我们大前辈李玟雨大人刚刚得了歌谣大赏，那个时候前辈出道七年了，当兵回来又发了专辑，什么都好，站在歌谣界的顶点。我们完擎，今年已经出道五周年了，托玟雨前辈和会社的福，也特别特别感谢fans，2辑也取得了一点成绩。希望我们完整引擎在出道七周年的时候，也能拿到有份量的奖项，对得起你们的热爱，也对得起前辈们、staff和会社的栽培。"  
二楼看台上，文晸赫手里举着一杯早就吸光了的咖啡，偏头跟李玟雨咬耳朵："啧啧，你看看你家这刺儿头，对你们家社长怎么说话呢。"  
李玟雨乜着眼笑："我们家社长不是你吗？"  
文晸赫IC了一声："我还没调整好心态，接受你成为我家艺人呢。"  
"这又不是你说了算，听说TC是秉民哥当家吧。"  
"呀李玟雨，我要收Liar的版权费！"  
"怎么说得你好像没收一样？章言哥可是帐算得清清楚楚的生意人。"  
"一顿饭一箱烧酒就算版权费了？"  
"……哦，那你去要吧，多要点给我分红。"  
李玟雨已经是自家艺人这件事，文晸赫总是转不过弯来，以前总拿小乐队来要挟李玟雨，现在是根本要挟不到了。  
李章言在后排站起身，拍拍李玟雨的肩："待会儿庆功宴，老地方，记得过来。"  
李玟雨欠欠身："好的哥。"  
"你不是最不耐烦这些庆功宴的吗？"文晸赫手指蹂躏着吸管，"你是不是看上他们谁了？"  
李玟雨撇撇嘴："少特么睁眼说瞎话了，咱俩还没解散的时候，应酬都是谁去的？"  
文晸赫闻言立马嬉皮笑脸地搂着李玟雨："哎呀哎呀，好兄弟，待会儿我也去！"  
"你去干嘛？"  
"章言哥让你个'外人'去他们公司艺人的庆功宴，摆明了没安好心嘛。好歹你也是刚签下的我社当家艺人，可不能让你受委屈。"  
"你可闭嘴吧文晸赫。"  
安可结束之后，小乐队四个成员妆都没卸就马不停蹄往庆功宴会场赶，经纪人急得跟火烧屁股似的，就怕让代表等艺人。  
还好到了会场，大咖们理所当然都没到，小艺人们便拿了卸妆棉洗面奶去洗手间卸妆。  
很快李章言到了，人群聚拢来，代表大人高屋建瓴地表扬了一下今天演唱会的无惊无险顺利结束，又感谢了一下会社参与演唱会的所有staff和外援dancer们，再恭喜了一下主打十连冠后续六连冠的小乐队，终于一挥手，人群振声呼喊，一起举杯。  
站在人群最中间的，是刚换了便服、卸了妆，还顶着演唱会发型的几个成员，围绕在李章言身边，脸上各自带着腼腆的笑和热闹的红晕，举着酒杯听代表发言。  
文晸赫和李玟雨作为客人，姗姗来迟无可厚非，不过迟到金烔完已经开始有醉态，倒是令两个人都始料未及。  
李玟雨将外套挂在包间门口的衣架上，远远便看到金烔完抱着朴忠载撅着嘴要亲亲，醉态可掬。  
申彗星和李先镐头大地一人一条胳膊拉金烔完，奈何实在搞不过这个主音吉他手的力气，朴忠载被箍在他怀里几乎要翻白眼。  
李玟雨走过来笑着说："别拉他呀，让他亲，你们越拉他，他越不放手。让他亲到自然就放手了。"  
申彗星大义凛然地看了一眼朴忠载："忠载啊，你忍忍。"  
"什么啊就叫我忍，呀彗星哥……唔！"  
千钧一发之际，朴忠载将脸转了一转，金烔完的嘴唇便啪唧印在朴忠载嘴角，险险躲过靶心。  
金烔完倒是很听话地放开手，醉眼朦胧里又开始物色新的对象。  
李先镐瞬间滑开五米远，正好撞在文晸赫怀里，撞翻他端了整晚都没碰过的香槟。  
朴忠载转身扑进申彗星怀里，顺便一脚踹在金烔完凳子上。  
凳子滑着地面的声音刺耳而突兀，在人声鼎沸的会场却没引起丝毫注意。李玟雨眼看金烔完仰身要倒，赶紧伸手去扶。  
双手自腋下穿过，舞王强有力的臂膀架在肋骨两侧，将金烔完从凳子上拉了起来。  
年轻的吉他手转过脸，并未看清面前的人是谁，喷着酒气的嘴里嘟囔着要亲亲，便冲着眼前殷红的双唇亲了下去。  
李玟雨实在没想到扶人也能引火烧身，怀里抱着金烔完，唇上还印着金烔完的双唇，一时不知道是松手让他摔下去好，还是一脚踹翻他好。  
念头还没转完，唇上突然传来异样的触感，李玟雨细长的眼睛顿时瞪圆了。  
浑身的血液呼啸着一股脑冲向头顶，双颊不受控制地热起来，虚张着的双手顿时握成拳，李玟雨被金烔完主动的唇舌冲击得溃不成军。  
申彗星还没安抚好朴忠载，便看到这头更是胡闹，吓得赶紧冲过来，一把推开金烔完的脑袋，再一脚将金烔完踹飞在地："金烔完，你给老子醒醒！拜托发情也请看一下对象和场合，是想今晚就终结你的人生吗？"  
李玟雨出道十年，大小也算个歌谣界前辈，历来想贴他的男男女女也不少，在这种公开场合这么主动和……奔放的，金烔完还真是头一个。  
文晸赫远远地吹了声口哨，李玟雨哭笑不得地回他一个中指。  
文晸赫踢踏着拖鞋跑过来，摸摸李玟雨的头，安抚道："哎呀，好歹是个小鲜肉，你这个三十岁的怪大叔也算占便宜啦，不要生气不要生气。"  
"呀西，你能不能给我闭嘴。"  
朴忠载和随后赶来的李先镐将金烔完按在凳子上，申彗星在李玟雨面前弯着腰不停道歉。  
文晸赫搂着李玟雨笑嘻嘻："烔完喝多了就喜欢到处亲人吗？我看刚刚他也亲了忠载。"  
申彗星满脸尴尬的红晕："是的，Eric前辈。烔完一喝多就会找人要亲亲，不让他亲还要生气发脾气，但是酒醒了就根本不记得，还总说我们冤枉他，真是闹心。"  
李先镐好委屈地附和："是啊是啊，我每次都被烔完哥亲，每次跟他说他都不信，下次得录下来给他看才行。"  
文晸赫笑眯眯指着不远处的跟拍："你们不知道有跟拍的吗？做演唱会DVD花絮要用的。"  
李先镐脸上顿时露出欣喜若狂的表情，文晸赫噗地笑出声，饶有兴趣地看着这几个小朋友。  
李玟雨好容易镇定下来，胳膊捅捅文晸赫，示意去跟李章言打声招呼，准备撤。  
申彗星带着朴忠载李先镐又是一顿猛鞠躬将人送走，回头再心有余悸地揍金烔完。

文晸赫跟着李玟雨蹭上他的车，李玟雨的经纪人徐勇熙见怪不怪地发动车子，回头问："先送Eric哥吗？"  
文晸赫点点头，胳膊摊开在后排座椅背上，看起来像搂着李玟雨。  
"干嘛啊你？还在回味呢？"  
李玟雨不理文晸赫的挑衅，摸着下巴若有所思。  
文晸赫也不想理他，他最近在头疼李玟雨的新专辑选曲，听歌听到耳鸣，今天还是被李玟雨好说歹说拉来看小乐队的首场演唱会的。  
他也不是很懂李玟雨，虽说李章言发掘了他，将他捧上巅峰，也得了大赏，但当初如果不是李章言背地里搞事情，他俩的hiphop组合也不会出道三年就解散了。在LW这么些年，李玟雨替李章言赚的钱也足够还他的知遇之恩，本来是想在去年他出道十周年的时候把李玟雨拐走，结果这个重情义的小个子非说还剩半年合约，不如好聚好散，生生拖到今年才签，又活活多让李章言赚了几个亿。  
即便这样，李章言看文晸赫也是一万个不顺眼，当年被放弃的是文晸赫，后来从他这里抢人的也是文晸赫，李章言一看他就来气，听说李玟雨要去TOP CLASS更是怒火中烧。  
然而今时今日的李玟雨，早就不是十年前，或者七年前刚刚退役的李玟雨，任他随意搓圆捏扁了。  
文晸赫假装闭目养神，实际在忆苦思甜。这边李玟雨也在内心狂搞回忆杀，只不过他回忆的不是自己，而是金烔完。  
他清楚记得这个小乐队是他拿大赏那年出道的，李章言在和他谈续约的时候，还特意提到了这个名字很奇怪的乐队。  
"'完整引擎'？什么东西？"李玟雨皱着眉，将乐队名字又念了一遍。  
"说是取自乐队成员的名字，wan是金烔完的完，sung是申彗星的星，En是Andy的An，gine是Junjin的jin，合起来的谐音正好是完整引擎。"徐勇熙很有耐心地给他解释。  
李玟雨扑哧笑了："这是章言哥想出来的？太有才了。"  
"听说是他们主唱，申彗星想出来的。"  
"申彗星？哦，就是章言哥前阵子一直唠叨的那孩子吧，长啥样？"  
徐勇熙将LW官网上申彗星的公式照翻出来给李玟雨看。细长的双眼，秀气的五官，高瘦的身材，看起来就是会受欢迎的主唱样子。  
"郑弼教？这是他本名？噗，申彗星是章言哥起的艺名吗？"  
"据说也是他自己起的。"  
"哈哈哈……这孩子的爹妈不得气死。金烔完是谁？"李玟雨指着申彗星档案下面"相关"的名字问。  
"哦，这是他们乐队的主音吉他手，"徐勇熙一边说一边点开金烔完的档案，"叫金烔完，哦这个是他本名。"  
"名字还挺好听……哇哦，长得这么好看，像女孩子一样，还真是符合吉他手的设定。"公式照上的金烔完，略长的刘海微微遮着眉头，鼓鼓的脸颊像糖果一样，明亮的双眼过于漂亮，两边耳垂上三个硕大的耳环很是夺目。  
"我听企划那边说这孩子在首尔的高中生中特别有人气，好多星探排队想挖他，最后是我们企划室的室长在学校门口蹲了俩礼拜，硬是要来的。"  
李玟雨挑挑眉："这么厉害？"  
"说是在高中就组了乐队，又会写歌，人缘也很好，所以很受欢迎。"  
……人缘好啊……李玟雨捏着鼻梁，想着后来他认识的金烔完，三句话两句半话里带刺，像个小刺猬一样，这样的孩子能有什么高人气好人缘？真就看脸呗？

摸摸还在发烧的脸，李玟雨心里唾弃了自己一口："说得好像自己不看脸一样。啧。"


	2. Chapter 2

二  
李玟雨第一次见到金烔完，是在秋天的一个午后。  
银杏树叶还没变黄，路边三三两两停着车，行人神色匆匆。  
李玟雨从保姆车里出来，去楼下隔壁的咖啡店买了杯冰美式，慢悠悠晃到大楼等电梯。  
电梯门缓缓关上之前，一个背着双肩包的男孩大喊着等一下，冲进电梯。  
LW在7楼，喘着粗气的男孩看一眼按键，带着毫不掩饰的惊讶神色，转头看向李玟雨。  
李玟雨立刻认出眼前这男孩是徐勇熙之前给他看过的，李章言手下新人乐队的成员，好像叫金烔完？  
两人各自吸了一口气。  
当时的李玟雨，是横扫歌谣界的霸气，奶灰色的头发，精干的造型，霸气十足得仿佛马上就要上台领奖。  
当时的金烔完，小身板单薄瘦弱，背着有自己一半大的双肩包，穿着土土的夹克衫休闲裤和球鞋，怎么看也不像个搞乐队的狂放少年。  
李玟雨饶有趣味地盯着金烔完，后者却很超乎他想象地弯腰鞠躬："您好，李玟雨前辈！我叫金烔完，是您公司的后辈歌手，马上就要出道了。请多多关照！"  
李玟雨脸上浮起一丝讶然，弯了弯眼角以示鼓励。  
"叮"，电梯到了。金烔完伸手挡着轿厢门，示意李玟雨先走。  
李玟雨很受用，朝金烔完弯起嘴角点点头。

李玟雨径直进了李章言的办公室，他的代理律师和LW公司的律师已经面对面争论有一会儿了。  
兵役退伍后，去年solo回归的李玟雨在歌谣界扶摇直上，从年初红到今年年末。虽说李玟雨讲义气，决定和李章言续约，但合约条件和当兵前完全不可同日而语。  
所以当李章言的续约条件里竟然出现要帮LW带新人的时候，代理律师简直怀疑他们得了失心疯。  
李章言走过来揽着李玟雨："玟雨，你看LW现在就靠你一个人赚钱养家糊口，这样下去也不健康嘛。我也不是什么人都要你带，我这有组孩子，过几天就出道了，我很看好他们，你就带带他们就行，没有别人。"  
李玟雨眉头一挑："长啥样？"  
李章言拿过律师面前的pad，划开公司官网给李玟雨看："喏，就这几个。是个乐队，叫完整引擎，都是我从各个地方挖来的，很有潜力。你就费点心，帮哥多照看照看。"  
"就带这一个团？行，写到合约里。"李玟雨朝李章言点点头，"章言哥开口，我哪有不照办的。"  
李玟雨的律师掀开电脑啪啪打字，李章言眼角微不可见地抽了一下，朝自家律师点点头。  
从李章言办公室里出来，李玟雨问徐勇熙："下面什么行程？"  
"上午没了，中午有三个采，下午要去K本部录节目，晚上是S本部人歌直播，结束之后要跟他们放送局宣传部长吃饭。"  
李玟雨按着眉头叹了口气："那几个孩子在哪儿？去看一眼吧。"  
徐勇熙一边按电梯一边哒哒哒打字发信息，老式电梯还没关上门，对方信息已经回过来了："说是在地下练习室里练习。"  
"章言哥说过几天就出道？你知道哪天吗？"  
"不知道，没留意过。我问问？"  
"嗯，先去练习室看看吧。"

地下三层练习室，低矮，不通风，除了明晃晃的白炽灯外，几乎就是不见天日的牢房。  
乐队不用像偶像组合那样练习跳舞，因此中间最大的舞蹈室他们几乎不去。但除此之外，表情管理课、演技课、声乐课、应对管理课等等，一样都不少。同时，他们还要在乐房里练习自己的乐器，约等于偶像组合练习舞蹈的时间。  
李玟雨很久没有下来地下室，颇有点恍如隔世的感慨。徐勇熙指引他往乐房走，说几个人现在都在乐房练习乐器和合奏。  
乐房在地下三层最里面，更是闷热，里外都贴了隔音棉，简直像蒸笼一样。  
徐勇熙带着李玟雨进了控制室，单向玻璃对面，是四个高中生样子的男孩，各自抱着乐器挥汗如雨。  
中间的是申彗星，正在努力地吊嗓子；他后面是鼓手朴忠载，穿着运动背心，露着大面积白花花的肌肤，头发仿佛摸过电门一样张扬地炸着，看不清面目；最左边是贝斯手李先镐，这孩子看着好像初中生一样，极其可爱的脸蛋，极其单薄的身型，抱着贝斯差点挡住自己全身。  
最右边的是金烔完。同样穿着运动背心，白色的棉质背心包裹着纤弱的上身，下身是早上见过的那条老土的直筒休闲裤和运动鞋。过长的刘海挡着脸，只能看到细白的胳膊抱着吉他狂扫，并不甚好看的手指在弦上飞舞跳跃，流畅的音符在小小的乐房里快速旋转。  
突然申彗星停下来，喊了一声："呀，休息一下吧。"  
金烔完终于抬起头，伸手将刘海往后捋起来，便露出精致的脸庞。  
李玟雨又暗暗吸了口气。  
实在太好看，不是雌雄莫辨的美，只是单纯的少年的美，精巧的五官和犀利的轮廓组合在一起，有种独特的气质。说话的声音偏低沉，中和了他过于瘦弱的身材，浓烈的眉眼带来的冲击力被秀气的唇鼻缓和，整个人看起来锐利又柔和，让人忍不住想一看再看。  
李玟雨扫视了一下这新人乐队的四个成员，对徐勇熙吐槽："这几个孩子的长相多适合做idol啊，一个个都这么好看，干嘛想不开要搞乐队？"  
"漂亮孩子哪家不是多得很？能让人记住的有几个呀。现在歌谣界乐队都是三四十的大前辈们在玩，代表大人应该是觉得市场空白大有可为吧。"  
"可以啊大脑袋，我要不让章言哥带你做生意去吧？"  
"哎哟我的哥，您别，我可是非您不从！"  
李玟雨对他们唱得如何表演如何并不是很关心，不过听说鼓手和主音吉他都是刚进来的，倒有点意外。  
去做采访的路上，李玟雨在车里又想起金烔完，便跟徐勇熙有一搭没一搭地聊起来："哎，你觉不觉得那个吉他手有点眼熟？"  
"哥你看美人儿都觉得眼熟。"  
"呀——！"李玟雨炸毛地踢了徐勇熙一脚，"瞎说什么呢！"  
徐勇熙笑着赔罪："我瞎说我瞎说……不过我是没什么印象，按理说这孩子长这么好看，在高中也这么出名，怎么没被三大社挖去，沦落到来咱们家做练习生？"  
李玟雨摸着下巴："你看过三大社出乐队吗？"  
"哥的意思是这孩子就是奔着乐队出道来的？"  
"我就随便猜猜。就像你说的，这么好的苗子，不说其他两家，S社那鬣狗性子就肯定不会放过，我不信他们没找过他。你有空了去打听打听，你不是在S社有朋友吗？"  
徐勇熙有点意外："哥，你对这孩子很上心啊。"  
"这不是要奶孩子吗，总得先了解下情况啊。"  
"就了解他一个人？"  
"……一个一个来不行吗！你怎么这么多话？好好开车！"

小乐队平静如水的日子过得很快，大前辈李玟雨心里却很不平静。  
明天就是歌谣大盛典，作为一年一度的盛事，歌谣界的最高荣誉·歌谣大赏也会在盛典上颁出。尽管今年李玟雨的成绩单相当亮眼，但还没到一骑绝尘的地步。  
他有时也挺感慨自己生不逢时，和文晸赫组合出道三年没什么水花，入个伍回来solo出道反而更有人气，今年本打算换家公司重新发展，但没什么奖项加持，也谈不利于自身发展的好条件。  
于是委委屈屈继续跟李章言纠缠，还要帮他带孩子。  
大赏？从年头到年尾活动了一整年的李玟雨想都没想过，虽然撞了不少音源大物也拿到不错的成绩，但真捧一个大赏，他也不敢做梦。  
出道七八年，solo出道也快五年了，这资历在歌谣界说长不长说短也不短，与其期待太过虚无缥缈的大赏，李玟雨觉得只要能捧个唱片本赏，也能为自身增加很大的筹码。  
再拼三年，这三年里拿了大赏再换公司，李章言也不能说什么了吧。  
坐在台下胡思乱想的李玟雨，一抬头发现台上竟然是那个小乐队，叫啥来着？哦，完整引擎。  
想起来上星期刚刚办了出道showcase的小乐队，今天就能上歌谣大盛典的舞台，李章言对这个乐队倒挺舍得投入。  
新人小透明连粉丝都没几个能进来，在场的几乎都是前辈们的粉丝，应援声无，应援物也无，在这种场合表演，还真是需要很强大的心理素质。  
出乎意料的是，四个小朋友表现得还不错，台下的前辈们也很给面子的拍起了手掌。到底是物以稀为贵，看到新鲜漂亮的少年们在台上唱摇滚，总会让不得不唱流行歌的前辈们与心有戚戚焉，于是鼓掌声也带了一些鼓励和一些向往。  
李玟雨也嘴角含笑地认真鼓掌，因为他没想到金烔完也有唱歌的份量。  
和主唱申彗星截然不同的声线，不是很有技巧，但胜在嗓音清亮高亢，可能以前一直唱摇滚的关系，不多的唱词反而挺有摇滚的风格。  
表演完，几个人头也不敢抬地鞠躬下台，李玟雨招手跟徐勇熙说了声，便起身往后台走去。  
他们的经纪人是李章言手下的得力干将李宗玄，在几个半大小子面前非常有震慑力。  
李玟雨绕到后台，看到李宗玄正在批评几个人在台上的表现，不是音准不够气息不稳，就是表情管理不到位，要么没跟台下有互动，总之就是哪儿哪儿都不行。  
李玟雨拍拍李宗玄的背说："宗玄啊，他们这才刚出道，慢慢来嘛。要是像你刚才训得那样都做到了，我们前辈可怎么办啊。"  
李宗玄回头赶紧鞠躬："玟雨哥好。还愣着干嘛，快打招呼啊！"  
李玟雨笑眯眯地摆手，挤到金烔完和申彗星中间，一手搂一个，朝李宗玄道："来，给我和后辈们合个照，将来红了可不要忘了前辈啊。"  
金烔完红扑扑的脸不知是热的还是冻的，李玟雨将手搭在他肩膀，他便伸手揽住李玟雨的腰。  
李玟雨的笑意更浓，眼睛眯成一条缝，搭在金烔完肩上的手捏成心形，李宗玄端着手机按下拍照键。  
"帮我和烔完再照一张。"

后来很多年后，李玟雨回想起当晚的事情，还会觉得如梦似幻好不真实。他将这一切归结于金烔完，认为那个漂亮的脸颊鼓鼓的男孩是自己的福星。  
否则怎么会拍个合照回去，就拿了大赏呢？  
他几乎是被徐勇熙架着走上台的，脚下不着力地仿佛踩在棉花里，一不小心就要脸朝下扑倒在地。  
可能太过意外，也太过冲击，他甚至听不清台下是否有嘘声，或者都是真情实意的祝贺和赞许。  
他像耳鸣，又像失明，恍恍惚惚站在台上，机械地从主持人手里接过奖杯，再转过身去对着话筒。  
眼泪先于思考的落下来。  
有人冲上来，抱住他，在他耳边大喊"李玟雨最棒！"脸上好像被狠狠亲了一下，他茫然地转头，对上文晸赫硕大的发红的眼睛。  
这才醒过神。  
啊。  
是真的得奖了，歌谣大赏啊。一辈子只能得一次的歌谣大赏啊。  
文晸赫搂着李玟雨，李玟雨紧紧握着奖杯，带着哭腔说着受赏感言，翻来覆去也不知道自己在说什么，直到主持人在旁边小心翼翼地提醒超时了，才赶紧退后两步，转身扑在文晸赫怀里，呜呜哭出声。粉丝的尖叫呼喊撕心裂肺。  
台下角落里的朴忠载凑到申彗星旁边轻声问："哥，玟雨前辈和那个人是什么关系？"  
"那是文晸赫呀，以前和玟雨前辈一起组合出道的，算起来也是我们前辈呢。"  
"他们关系真好啊。"  
李先镐也凑过来说："我听说晸赫前辈和玟雨前辈关系好得非同一般呢。"  
"哦？怎么个非同一般法？"金烔完也凑过来。  
"你看玟雨前辈都扑到晸赫前辈怀里哭了，还不叫非同一般？"  
"唔……那是身高差的关系吧。"  
"忠载啊，就算是烔完扑你怀里哭，好像感觉也跟他们俩不一样吧。"  
"唔……难道他们是这个？"朴忠载恍然大悟般竖起小拇指摇了摇。  
四个八卦的少年相视一笑，满意地退回座位排排坐好。


	3. Chapter 3

三

和LW续约之后才拿了大赏，李玟雨无奈地开始替李章言带孩子。  
年初开始，不怎么上节目的李玟雨接综艺接到手软，经纪人几次三番跟公司抱怨乱七八糟的节目太多，想要拒绝，都被企划室的代理室长一句轻飘飘的公司要求给挡回来了。  
李玟雨拍拍徐勇熙的肩，叹口气："别去找气受了。"  
"玟雨哥，你要是打算离开，一定要带我一起走啊。"  
"傻小子，我不带你走，难道要我再去从头培养一个像你这么贴心懂事的经纪人吗？"  
徐勇熙傻笑着将保姆车停在K本部综艺大楼的地下停车场，意外看到玄太学也正在停车。徐勇熙打开车窗朝旁边挥手："太学啊！"  
玄太学转头看到徐勇熙，也是一脸惊喜："勇熙？玟雨哥也来K本部上节目吗？"  
徐勇熙点头："对啊，韩正恩的巧克力，你是带谁来？"  
玄太学停好车，拉开车门，车里走出两个背着乐器的少年。  
"哦是完擎啊。这是彗星君和Junjin君吧？"  
"勇熙哥好，玟雨前辈好。"李玟雨还没下车，申彗星领着朴忠载对着车窗大声打招呼，弯腰鞠躬。  
李玟雨笑容可掬地打开车门，伸手虚扶了一下："不要这么客气，彗星君，我们都是一个公司的，就不要叫什么前辈后辈了，就叫哥吧。"  
没等申彗星反应，也不看他们，当先往电梯走去，徐勇熙和cody连忙跟上去。  
玄太学小声提醒他们也赶紧跟上，没想到今天是跟李玟雨一起录节目，他有点搞不懂李章言为什么不提前告诉他们。  
完整引擎只是刚出道的新人，1辑刚刚发行，当然不可能作为主要嘉宾来上这个节目，显然他们是作为李玟雨的陪衬来的。但李玟雨一方心里也很不爽，明明要让自己带孩子，偏偏什么也不通知，恨不得到节目现场再上演一出认亲戏码。  
这么一闹，双方经纪人的脸色就都不太好。申彗星和朴忠载只是无权无势无牵无挂的小艺人，轮不到他们有什么情绪；李玟雨不至于跟小朋友们置气，看样子太学也被蒙在鼓里，徐勇熙一肚子气不知道冲谁发，把自己气成了一只河豚。  
韩正恩是演员出身，这个节目只是电视台为了捧她特意给开的短期节目，节目设置有点像老牌的写真簿，也是访谈+live的形式，但访谈的感觉比起写真簿就尬很多了。  
好在李玟雨八面玲珑，面对韩正恩也能谈笑自若，不至于太冷场。后半段访谈也特意给完整引擎留了点时间，在李玟雨的引导下，申彗星勉强完完整整完成了一次谈话，不由大汗淋漓。  
live的时间当然是都留给main guest李玟雨，申彗星和朴忠载在他准备期间简单秀了下乐器作为才艺表演，便提前退场回了后台。  
"这种可能和演唱会开始前的那种暖场嘉宾差不多。"回宿舍的路上，玄太学耐心给两个孩子解释，"一开始都要经过这段时间的，谁都是从无名之辈做起来的。你们还算幸运，有玟雨哥带着你们，这可是别人求都求不来的好事。"  
申彗星嘴里敷衍地回应着是的好的我们会努力的，一边划开手机在群聊里发信息："@烔完，@先镐，睡了吗？"  
"没呢，我刚洗完澡。"李先镐迅速回复。  
"我们在回宿舍的路上了，你们饿吗？"  
"呀郑弼教，你自己饿了就直说，每次都要找我们做借口。我们说不饿你就不吃吗？"  
"先镐啊等下拉面别煮金烔完的份。"  
"不煮就不煮，谁要吃谁吃，我去睡了🙄️"  
金烔完愤愤地扔下手机去洗澡，李先镐趴在沙发上大喊："烔完哥你真的不吃吗？"  
"不吃！"  
"那待会儿你不要抢我的吃哦！"  
"都说了不吃了！"  
李先镐在群里说："烔完哥发誓他不吃，那今晚煮3包够吗？"  
"4包4包！"朴忠载瞄到对话框，赶紧对着申彗星说，"哥3包不够的。"  
申彗星运指如飞："先镐，4包！"  
"得令！"  
结束了拍摄，李玟雨婉拒主持人和导演的热情邀约，让徐勇熙送他去LW的录音室，准备去打磨一下前几天脑内灵光一闪的节奏。  
车子开到LW附近等红灯的时候，徐勇熙突然看着外面人行道说："哟，这不是那个乐队里的孩子么？"  
李玟雨心想那俩孩子不是早就走了吗，怎么还能在这儿遇到，便坐直身子朝窗外看去。  
原来是在跑步的金烔完。  
徐勇熙回头问李玟雨："要叫他过来吗？"  
李玟雨呆了一呆，红灯转绿，他摇摇头："别吓着孩子，走吧。"  
徐勇熙把李玟雨送到录音室，就自己先回去了。李玟雨熟门熟路上了三楼的录音室，打开自己之前制作的几首demo，慢慢研磨起来。  
时针指向2，装咖啡的杯子早已空了，李玟雨站起身准备去走廊的饮水机里接点水，突然心血来潮，端着杯子进了电梯，伸手按下B3F。  
老式电梯吱呀运转的时候，李玟雨才回过神来，说不清自己是想见到谁，甚至在期待什么。  
半夜的地下三层只有绿幽幽的应急灯在走道里亮着，李玟雨自嘲自己真是莫名其妙，正要转身回电梯，突然尽头的乐房门喀啦一声，在死寂的夜里格外刺耳。李玟雨吓了一大跳，乐房里的灯光漏出来，在走道上印出一小块白晃晃的地板。  
金烔完从乐房走出来，回身关了乐房的灯，走道顿时又恢复一片黑暗。明暗反差太大，烔完的眼睛一时不适应，只能就着应急灯微弱的绿光，慢慢往记忆里电梯的方向走。  
李玟雨端着杯子站在电梯口无处可躲，只好装模作样重重咳嗽一声。  
金烔完吓了一大跳，赶紧摸出手机打开手电筒朝对面照过去。李玟雨呀了一嗓子，端着杯子挡着眼睛。  
金烔完一听是个活人，先放心三分，啪嗒啪嗒跑过去一看，又愣住了："玟雨……前辈？"  
"哦。"  
"您今晚不是录节目吗？怎么会……"金烔完心想没听郑弼教说李玟雨开天窗啊。  
"录完了，回录音室干点活。倒是你，大半夜不回宿舍睡觉，又是跑步又到乐房来，练吉他？这么拼吗？"  
"前辈怎么知道我跑步了？"  
"咳咳……那什么，回公司的路上看到你了。"  
金烔完微微笑起来，漂亮的眼睛在浓黑的夜色里熠熠发光："不拼怎么对得起成员们。他们都那么优秀，比起他们我可差远了。"  
李玟雨有点不能直视那双眼睛，转身按开电梯，朝他招招手："你也不差吧。听说你在高中也是知名人物啊。"  
"我刚进公司的时候也觉得自己很了不起，我在高中就自己组过乐队，在高中生里也算有点名气吧，但是进公司之后看到弼教和先镐，就觉得哇，我算什么呀，我这水平居然还能让LW这么有名的公司来求我……我要是再不努力，就要拖成员们后腿了。"  
金烔完一脸真挚地剖析着自己，一不留神跟着李玟雨上了三楼。这地方他只有在给专辑录音的时候来过，对他而言无异于胜地，这会儿没有心理准备地站在录音室门口，手足无措得不知如何是好。  
李玟雨打开门转身看他局促的样子，有点好笑，又冲他招招手："别怕，进来看看。对了，你刚刚说弼教？是你们哪个成员？"  
"哦，就是我们队长申彗星，他本名叫郑弼教。代表大人觉得这名字太有特点了，很容易让人笑场，所以弼教自己给自己取了个艺名叫申彗星，和忠载的艺名Junjin和在一起就是像彗星般前进，算是我们的口号吧。"  
李玟雨听着金烔完口若悬河的解释，心想这小孩儿也太不设防了，怎么噼里啪啦什么都说。万一有人不安好心套他的话，岂不是太容易被套走。心里盘算着，就想再套一套："你们成员关系好吗？"  
"好呀。我虽然进公司比他们晚，但他们对我都很好，尤其先镐，虽然是弟弟，但是对我特别耐心，又很乖巧。我是独生子，要是有个像他那样的弟弟就好了。"  
"你是独生子？蛮少见的，你父母在首尔吗？"  
"玟雨前辈，这个是做什么用的？"金烔完突然指着调音台角落的节拍器问。  
李玟雨不防他打岔，解释完节拍器，刚刚的问题就被遗忘在脑后了。  
金烔完看着李玟雨摊在桌面上、满是修改痕迹的曲谱，不停地发出赞叹和羡慕的声音。  
"好了，太晚了，我送你回宿舍吧，我也要回家了。"  
"啊，太抱歉了玟雨前辈，耽误你这么久。"  
"没事，走吧。"  
徐勇熙把保姆车开走了，李玟雨站在停车场有点懵。金烔完善解人意地说："没关系的前辈，宿舍离这儿不远，我刚刚就是跑过来的，再跑回去就行了。前辈您赶紧打车回去吧。"  
李玟雨看看面前少年瘦弱的身板，皱着眉头摇摇头："不行，大半夜的，太危险了，我先送你回宿舍。"  
结果在LW门口左等右等也没有出租车经过，冷风吹得两人瑟瑟发抖，金烔完再次请求跑步回宿舍，李玟雨迫于无奈只好给徐勇熙打电话让人开车来接。  
徐勇熙还没睡，接到电话火速赶来，李玟雨躲在大楼门厅里无聊地刷手机，看到徐勇熙跟看到救世主一样迅速跳上车。  
"哥，你是不是忘了你自己车停在楼下了？"  
"……我车钥匙是不是在你那儿？"  
徐勇熙感觉到车里隐隐有结冰的迹象，赶紧道歉："对不起对不起，哥，下次我把车钥匙放录音室。"  
"刚我碰到那孩子了。"  
"哪个？啊，小乐队那个？叫啥，金烔完？"  
"嗯，他一个人跑来乐房练乐器，正好遇到我，就聊了几句。"  
"这孩子怎么样？大前辈给批批。"  
"看着挺活泼挺外向，其实应该挺敏感，挺难交心的。"  
"咳咳……哥，那这孩子能红吗？"徐勇熙心想这分析的方向有点不太对啊。  
"一般乐队都是主唱红吧，章言哥要捧的应该也是主唱那孩子。"  
"但听说烔完君是代表大人花了大力气挖来的呢。"  
"那又怎样？"李玟雨双手张开挂在椅背上，闭着眼睛说，"泡菜好吃，但家里有海鲜的话，你还会让泡菜做主菜吗？"  
徐勇熙挑挑眉，没接话。  
"对了，明天找宗玄打听打听，最近还有什么行程要一起的，也提前准备下。"  
"宗玄哥最近好像不在公司，他们那个室长就趁着宗玄哥不在，趾高气扬得很，乱给我们塞行程。"  
"那找秉民哥问问。"  
"理事大人……会理我吗？"  
"算了，明天提醒我，我自己去找他。"

崔秉民并不主管艺人行程，他虽然是企划室的直属领导，但最近主要在做新人的策划，对李玟雨这边的行程基本是空白。  
李玟雨想了想，换了个问法："那完整引擎的行程呢，哥有吗？"  
"其实也不是我管的，不过最近宗玄不在，我暂代一阵儿。"崔秉民在电脑里翻了会儿，转过屏幕给李玟雨看，"喏，这个月的。"  
"哥把最近三个月的都打印出来给我吧。"  
"怎么这么关心这个新人团？"  
"哥还不知道吗？章言哥让我带孩子呢。"  
崔秉民有点意外："哦？听他提过，就是这个团啊？不过他好像对这个团不是很上心啊，让你带他们有点大材小用了吧。"  
李玟雨眉头一皱，觉得可能被李章言下套了。当着崔秉民的面他没说什么，拿着行程表鞠躬谢过，出了门就跟徐勇熙说："看看跟我的行程有多少重复的。"  
徐勇熙瞄了一眼，随手圈了几个："都是话题度挺高的节目，有访谈，也有综艺。"  
"但是哥，这团怎么都不一起上节目的啊？"  
"嗯？"  
"你看。"徐勇熙将行程表递给李玟雨，"几乎都是申彗星带一个人上节目，一般是李先镐，朴忠载次之，金烔完最少。"  
李玟雨点点头，嘱咐徐勇熙把行程表收好，没再说什么。  
就这么跑了一段时间的行程，有天晚上录完节目回录音室，文晸赫正在里面吞云吐雾。李玟雨脱力地瘫在沙发上，哑着嗓子对文晸赫撒娇："呀Eric，今天休息行不行？"  
文晸赫转过椅子，左手食指和中指夹着烟，无名指抵着太阳穴，下巴上一圈青色的胡茬，右手食指中指在调音台上无意识地敲着节奏："怎么了？"  
"我被李章言那个老狐狸摧残得不行，呜呜。"  
"你是说带新人的事儿？"  
"嗯。"  
"我听勇熙说你跟新人处得不错啊。"  
"新人是挺好的，但是章言哥不知道怎么想的，明明对这个团既不是很上心，刚出道时候好像还挺愿意推，结果现在给的资源也很一般，偏偏非要绑着我。"  
"唔，这倒是，他们1辑我听了，作为乐队来说挺没特色的，这种质量撑不到合约到期就得解散。"  
"哎，Eric，这几个孩子还挺有潜力的，我觉得被章言哥这么浪费，好可惜啊。"  
"你想干嘛？"文晸赫警惕地瞪他。  
"你要不要考虑签了他们？"  
"哇！他们这才刚出道，你就要我从李章言手里挖人？你别忘了当时他是怎么放弃我的，我去跟他要人，他想放都不会放了。"  
"那要不然你来当他们制作人？2辑你来做吧。"  
"他们有没有2辑都难说吧……李玟雨，你对这个团这么热心干嘛？"  
"就觉得挺可惜的嘛，歌谣界多少年没出过有潜力和影响力的乐队了，难得这几个孩子还挺有才华，被章言哥这么耽误挺让人难过的。"  
"我觉得可能只有金烔完那孩子会被耽误吧。"一直在旁边刷手机的徐勇熙突然插嘴。  
"为什么这么说？"文晸赫来了兴趣。  
"前几天宗玄哥回来，我跟他喝酒的时候聊起来，他说烔完君已经顶撞过好几次代表大人了，宗玄哥说听代表大人的意思，可能最近就想把他撤掉，换人进团了。"  
"顶撞？他顶撞章言哥什么？"李玟雨坐直身子，皱着眉问。  
"宗玄哥没细说，大概是选歌方面的吧。"  
"哟？！"文晸赫吹了声口哨，"这孩子心气儿倒挺高，居然跟公司代表叫板这个？他这才吃了几年饭，活腻了吗？"  
"宗玄哥也是这么说，头疼得不行。他让太学分别跟成员们试探了一下，结果其他几个坚决不接受换人，都说如果要换人就干脆解散。"  
"难怪李章言一副要放弃的样子。"文晸赫点点头，"一个刺儿头就算了，整团都这样还玩儿啥啊，不搞他们难道放着过年吗？"

第二天，李玟雨去找了李宗玄，死缠烂打让那周要一起上节目的成员从申彗星朴忠载改成了申彗星和金烔完，李宗玄抱着头哭喊："玟雨你这是要害我啊，代表肯定会骂死我的。"  
"你就说是我要求的。怎么，现在就要开始雪藏烔完君了吗？也不怕传出去大家笑话他，居然因为被小孩子顶撞而要雪藏人家，就这点肚量吗？"  
李宗玄赶紧去捂他的嘴："我的哥哎，你放过我吧。这话在我这儿说说就算了，让代表大人听到，倒霉的是勇熙和太学啊。"  
李玟雨这才闭了嘴。后来录完节目，李玟雨盛情请两人吃饭，申彗星特别为难地说弟弟们还在宿舍等我们回去，李玟雨手一挥："一起叫上。请你们吃顿饭还是请得起的。"  
落座之后，金烔完好巧不巧坐在李玟雨身边，李玟雨刚拿起杯子，金烔完赶忙乖巧地给他满上一杯烧酒。  
李玟雨一饮而尽，转头问金烔完："成年了吗？"  
"虚岁20了，实岁的话生日还没到。"  
"生日是什么时候？"  
"11月呢。"  
"几号？"  
"21号。"金烔完有点奇怪，李玟雨只好推文晸赫出来挡枪，"那什么，Eric问的……也不是，我跟他打赌，他非说你还没成年。那什么，那你能喝酒吗？"  
"明天还有行程，太学哥不让喝。"  
"烔完呐，听说你跟李章言代表起过争执？怎么回事？"  
"玟雨前辈怎么也听说了？"  
"公司里哪有什么秘密。"  
"其实根本不是争执，代表大人想选《思念》那首歌做后续曲，我觉得这首跟主打风格太像了，不太适合，推荐《风暴》，代表很生气，把我骂了一顿。"  
"所以后续曲还是定了《思念》吗？"  
"应该是吧，不过太学哥说主打曲打歌结束之后会休息一两个星期，公司在考虑是不是先办fanmeeting。"  
李玟雨点点头，没说话。  
那天半夜在LW大楼意外见过后，金烔完总觉得对李玟雨有份额外的亲近感，作为生性敏感的人来说，这种莫名其妙的亲近感确实少有，也让金烔完有些茫然，不知道该保持怎样的距离。  
看着李玟雨的侧脸，金烔完鼓起勇气问："玟雨前辈，我听太学哥说，今天的节目是您让我跟忠载换的，是忠载有什么地方做得不好让您生气了吗？"  
李玟雨挑起眉，心想这孩子怎么这么能发散呢，没好气地回答："不是让你跟忠载君换，我只是跟太学说让你上。节目又不是只能上两个人。"  
"可是……代表大人不想让我去的。"  
李玟雨讶然转头看着金烔完："谁跟你说的？"  
"真的不是忠载的问题？"  
"当然不是。你们全上我也没意见，我只是让太学把你加上。"  
"为什么？"  
"什么？"  
"玟雨前辈您……为什么执意要我上？"  
李玟雨没想到金烔完会直接这么问他，一时没组织好语言，于是革命一块砖文晸赫又出场了："Eric说最近总是看到我跟彗星君忠载君Andy君一起上节目，以为我对你有意见，让我不要偏心，所以我就跟太学说叫上你而已。"  
"Eric前辈？他的意见对您很重要啊。"  
李玟雨从裤兜里摸出烟点上，一副回忆当年的架势："是啊，你不知道吗，我和Eric原来是双人组合出道的。  
"我俩出道正好是2000年，章言哥当时很痴迷说唱，就把我跟Eric组了个说唱组合出道了，结果没红起来，到03年组合就解散了，我solo出道，然后没多久我就当兵去了，哈哈。退役之后两张专辑都是和Eric一起做的，去年拿大赏的那张，也是和Eric一起做的。  
"说起来我俩的理念倒是蛮像的，可惜章言哥不太喜欢，所以后来Eric就自己出去单干了。不过章言哥虽然不喜欢Eric，但对我和Eric一起做音乐也不反对，这点也挺奇怪的。"  
金烔完撑着下巴听得入迷，李玟雨看看他精致的脸庞有点走神，又赶紧说："其实Eric蛮看好你的，他说你以前是做摇滚的，可能挺有才华，心气儿有点高。他以前也顶撞过章言哥，所以让我劝劝你，忍一时之气，毕竟你们现在还没资本谈条件。LW虽说不是大公司，但业内资源其实挺好的，他专注做音乐的，你们要好好利用，把自己先壮大起来。懂吗？"  
李玟雨的寡言在圈内都是有名的，这天跟金烔完没头没脑说了这么多，把金烔完感动得不行。虽然重点歪去他跟文晸赫的关系上了，但李玟雨明里暗里要他不要公开和李章言对着干，要顺着公司的态度走的意思，金烔完是听进去了的。  
然而回到宿舍，几个人睡前八卦的时间，就都用来听金烔完说李玟雨和文晸赫了。末了几个人再感慨一次两人的情比金坚，发出吃饱了瓜的喟叹，满足地睡了。


	4. Chapter 4

四  
后续曲还是按照李章言的指示选了《思念》，居然拿到了1辑活动中唯一一个一位。虽说不应该和小孩子置气，但李章言还是暗暗吐了口气，于是让企划室安排着将fanclub和fanmeeting都提上日程。  
第一期创团式的召开是在一个秋高气爽的周末，会场里年轻饱满的少女的脸庞上不加掩饰地写满了对少年偶像们的期待和喜爱。作为直系前辈的李玟雨非常捧场地到场祝贺，甚至还很给面子地和主唱申彗星合唱了一首自己的老歌，现场颇有些家族饭，吃到惊天大糖也是非常满足。  
会社里洋溢着欢快的气氛，李章言于是趁热打铁给完擎出了个迷你单曲，算是填补一下2辑之前的空档。几个人轮番上综艺节目，无论效果如何先混个脸熟。  
借着李玟雨的游说，李章言力邀文晸赫操刀完擎的2辑，文晸赫倒是一脸无所谓，只是警告李章言自己没做过摇滚专辑，搞成四不像别赖他。  
李章言很是无所谓地回答："你以为市场是听他们的音乐吗？还不是看脸。你是名牌大制作人，乐评人看到你的名字，起评分都会高出一个档次去。"  
文晸赫不以为然地翻了个白眼，深吸了一口烟朝李章言脸上喷："玟雨明年合约到期了吧，怎么说？章言哥有什么想法吗？"  
李章言无奈地叹口气："我能有什么想法？秉民也去你那儿了，玟雨要不是念旧，两年前就过去了，我再强人所难就不好看了。过两天一起吃顿饭聊聊吧。"  
文晸赫便嘿嘿笑笑，不再逼迫。

半个月后，李玟雨与LW十年缘尽、移籍TC的小道消息漫天飞舞，李章言气势汹汹地给崔秉民打电话警告TC别太过分，文晸赫在一边煽风点火说哥我错了我们这就开记召，把这些小道消息终结掉。  
李玟雨在崔秉民的办公室里看着得瑟的文晸赫，颇为无奈。  
"你这么惹怒章言哥对自己有什么好处？"  
"这就能惹怒他？你太小看章言哥了。"文晸赫抖着腿怪笑。  
"别忘了你要给完擎做制作人的，到时候你做一首歌被他否决一首，玩儿死你你都没地方哭。"  
"笑话，我做的歌轮得到他来否决吗？"  
"噗……啊是是是，我们Eric大人做的歌都是载入史册、又叫好又叫座的，我们Eric大人是金牌制作人，要进音乐殿堂的。"  
有人敲门，报告说孩子们过来录歌，在录音室等着。  
文晸赫掐灭烟头站起身，揽着李玟雨说："走，给你听听我做的歌。"  
四个大男孩站在录音室外的走廊里，看到文晸赫搂着李玟雨过来，纷纷鞠躬问好。文晸赫让徐勇熙带着四个人先去休息一下开开嗓，自己推着李玟雨进了录音室。  
2辑的concept是romantic comedy，文晸赫选的主打曲叫《无糖咖啡好喝吗？》，是一首双主唱的轻快摇滚曲。  
文晸赫胳膊搭在李玟雨肩上，一手敲着桌面的曲谱一边眯着眼笑："哥们儿，我对你可算不错吧，还特意弄成了双主唱。"  
"说什么呢，怎么就对我不错了？你写歌是为了我吗？"  
"怎么不是？不是因为你，我干嘛现在还要替章言哥那个老狐狸卖命？给你写写新歌不好吗？"  
李玟雨笑着无奈点头："是是是，都是因为我，害你被拖累了。要我怎么补偿你？"  
"那简单。最近看来是要熬夜了，把你家收拾好等我宠幸吧。"  
"啊！"  
"鬼叫什么？"  
"你拖鞋好像被我上次收拾的时候扔了……"  
"呀！李玟雨！我不管！那可是我专用的！你给我找回来！"  
徐勇熙领着准备好的完擎四个人站在门口，一脸无语。咳嗽了半天，无奈敲敲门："那个，孩子们可以进来了吗？"  
文晸赫刷得拉开门，笑吟吟地伸手做了个请的姿势，金烔完走过的时候还莫名其妙飞了个wink，把金烔完吓得不轻。  
录歌录到半夜，众人算是领教到文晸赫所谓"金牌制作人"的气势了。  
演唱部分要求特别高也就罢了，乐器演奏部分也是精益求精，竟然毫不费力地听得出谁的乐器没跟上节奏，谁的乐器力道不够，光是录乐器演奏就重来了十七八次。  
金烔完被骂得最惨，要么就是吉他弹错，要么就是张嘴慢了，全是基础错误，令人头秃。玄太学捂着脸不忍直视："这孩子平时没这么差啊。"  
李玟雨坐在调音台前翘着腿："我知道，大概是太紧张了。"说着拍拍文晸赫的肩，"你歇会儿，让我来吧。"  
文晸赫摘下棒球帽捋捋乱糟糟的短发，将杯底的咖啡吸光："勇熙跟我一起去买点咖啡。"  
李玟雨按住话筒朝录音室里招呼："孩子们都休息一下吧，出来喝点水吃点东西。"  
几个人垂头丧气地鱼贯出来，各自拿了点食物，窝在沙发上闷头吃。  
金烔完咕咚咕咚灌下半瓶水之后又风一样冲出屋子，李玟雨无奈地站起身，玄太学赶忙凑上来："应该是去洗手间洗脸了。"  
金烔完头埋在洗脸池里，拿冷水在头上使劲冲。李玟雨一把将他拉开，暗自庆幸还好拿了毛巾过来，无奈地将金烔完整个脑袋裹进毛巾里一通揉，一边揉一边骂人："狗崽子这是犯什么病呢？大冷天的冷水冲头，活腻了吗？回去感冒发烧耽误录音进度，还不是怪你自己？能不能用用脑子，别这么意气用事？"  
金烔完低着头，抿着嘴不说话，泪水在眼眶里转啊转，随着脑袋被李玟雨揉得转啊转，终于还是砸在地上。洗手间的地上，落了水迹也看不出。  
"哑巴了？"李玟雨拿开毛巾，一手抬起金烔完的下巴，"哭了？"  
金烔完扭开头，还是紧紧抿着嘴。  
李玟雨一时无奈，将毛巾搭在金烔完头上，转身想走。  
金烔完听到脚步声走到门口，又折了回来。突然身上一暖，李玟雨抱住了他。  
"笨蛋呀，你做得很好，不要担心，像平时那样做就可以了。Eric只是嘴巴毒了些，不是对你有意见。知道吗？"  
金烔完红着眼抬起头，委屈又乖巧的样子击碎了李玟雨的防线，他只得拿前辈的面具一层又一层糊在脸上，故作镇定地说着开解的话。  
连他自己都不知道，摸着金烔完的头的手有多温柔，仿佛金烔完是一件刚出土的上古瓷器，脆弱而珍贵。  
金烔完先回了录音室，李玟雨吓唬他要是感冒了就让他退队，吓得金烔完回去赶紧喝了一大杯热水，回宿舍又煮了一锅姜茶，捏着鼻子喝完，捂着被子睡了一夜，好歹是扛过去了。  
文晸赫抽完烟回来就看到李玟雨站在洗手间门口，神色莫测地看着无精打采的金烔完。  
"怎么的？被拒绝了？"  
"瞎说什么呢。还不是因为你，把孩子吓得不轻。"  
"这说的是什么话？他承受能力这么差，怎么当主唱？"  
"可章言哥也没把他当主唱培养啊。"李玟雨捏着眉头叹气，"多好的孩子，章言哥花这么大力气把他签进去，又要活活耽误这孩子，何必呢。"  
"谁让他不听话。"  
"嗯……Eric先生，你没资格这么说吧。"  
"啊是，您说的是。是这样的李玟雨大人，我有首歌觉得挺适合他呢，您赏脸品品不？"  
"准奏。"  
第一次录音，双方都在磨合，几个人只录了半首主打就被撵回去，文晸赫一脸恨铁不成钢的表情让他们回去好好练练，不要给自己丢脸。几个人灰溜溜地抱着乐器回宿舍，一夜无眠。  
录歌的日子虽然痛苦，但文晸赫雷厉风行的风格也让几个习惯了LW绵软风格的少年迅速成长，"耐操"了不少。  
这天申彗星又带着朴忠载上节目，李先镐学校期末考试，于是只有金烔完一个人来到TC的录音室。  
文晸赫看着进了门就东张西望的金烔完，暗自笑破了肚皮也不点破："烔完啊，找什么呢？"  
"啊……Eric前辈，今天玟雨前辈……不来吗？"  
"他干嘛要来？我才是制作人啊。"  
"啊，是。"  
"别废话了，准备准备开始录音吧。"  
金烔完苦着脸进去录音棚，开嗓准备录音。  
不出意外地，文晸赫又开始挑三拣四，这里尾音不应该降调啦，那里感情不对头啦，金烔完又被批了个体无完肤。  
眼看着小可怜又想哭，文晸赫憋住笑清清嗓子："那什么，烔完呐，你先出来休息下，我有话跟你说。"  
金烔完以为文晸赫打算开个专题来骂自己，瑟瑟发抖地出来，小心翼翼地看文晸赫脸色。  
文晸赫扑哧笑出声："干嘛这样，我有这么凶吗。"  
金烔完撅着嘴点点头。  
文晸赫嘴角抽了抽，心想："李玟雨不在这儿，（你的）撒娇这套我不吃，哼。"  
"Eric前辈，我……我是不是不适合做歌手？"  
文晸赫老神在在地掸了掸烟灰："谁说的？"  
"……"金烔完心想你这骂得我一佛出世二佛生天的，言下之意不就是这个？  
"嗯哼。这只能说这些歌不适合你，你还没遇到适合你的歌而已。"  
金烔完瞪大了眼睛："我们团的歌不适合我？那还是说我不适合当歌手吧……"  
"啧。你们团的主唱是谁？"  
金烔完眼里的光暗了一暗。  
文晸赫叹了口气，将烟屁股捻灭在烟灰缸里，朝金烔完招招手："你来，听听这首。"  
金烔完走过去，文晸赫将耳机煲戴在他头上，点开播放键。  
哀伤的旋律在耳朵里静静流淌，没有歌词，demo里是李玟雨略带喑哑的声音切切地随着旋律起伏。  
金烔完怔怔地听着，有些失神。  
文晸赫推过一张曲谱，已经填了词："试试？"  
"我？我可以吗？"  
"都说了试试，不收钱。"  
金烔完左手拿着曲谱，右手打着节拍哼了一会儿，朝文晸赫点点头："那Eric前辈，我去试试看。"  
"开心的日子很多，伤心的日子更多，明知我是个坏人，却仍然爱我的你……"  
文晸赫有点讶然。虽然李玟雨打了保票说这歌一定很适合金烔完，但对他之前表现一直都很不满的文晸赫并没有将李玟雨的推荐放在心上，今晚也不过是起了玩心想逗逗他，回头再去气李玟雨，没想到金烔完的声线和感情，倒真是很适合这首歌。  
分明是有什么心情被触动了吧，录之前的歌的时候并不觉得这孩子有很强的共情能力。  
文晸赫又点上一支烟，头一次没有喊停地让金烔完唱完了整首歌。  
金烔完唱完也有些愣，原本仍然很担心一开口就要被骂，没想到唱着唱着自己陷了进去，唱完甚至怀疑是不是自己没听到叫停的声音。  
在棚里摘下耳机看向文晸赫，意外地没有看到发怒的样子。文晸赫别别扭扭地朝金烔完招手："出来吧，挺好的。"

"一次过？"  
"那倒也没有。还要配上rap再调整一下。"文晸赫瘫在李玟雨家的沙发上，大手撑着脑袋，神情疲惫至极。  
"辛苦了我们赫儿。"  
"其实那歌我是珍藏了想给你的，谁想到被这小子截了胡。"  
"哦？那再要回来呗，反正专辑曲目还没定下来，你开口章言哥也不好说什么。"  
"可是吧……那小子唱得真的不错，比你适合。"  
李玟雨坐在地上，看着文晸赫笑，眉眼弯弯，皱着鼻头，仿佛一只终于要到小鱼干的猫。  
文晸赫叹口气："哎，冤家哟。"  
"希望2辑能红起来就好了。"  
"小火靠捧，大火靠命，三年前你也没想到你会拿大赏吧。"  
幸好完擎的2辑不负众望地红了，专辑发售当天，10首歌8首在榜，非主打的金烔完solo曲《Liar》甚至一度反超主打勇夺音源榜一位，挂了三天才下来。主打曲《无糖咖啡好喝吗？》横扫三大台，连抱10个一位，这个连新人赏都没拿过的无名小乐队顿时让业界大跌眼镜。后续曲《不知道吗？》乘胜追击，人歌三连冠，音银双冠王，音中也有一次一位，作为后续曲来说成绩也是非常耀眼了。  
四个人从年初comeback开始马不停蹄连轴转忙到年末，终于结束了宣传期，李章言大手一挥，出道首con安排上了。  
说不开心不激动肯定是假话，出道五年才盼来的首场演唱会，真是开心到做梦都会笑出声。  
看着青春洋溢的少年们不加掩饰的兴奋，李玟雨也跟着开心起来。  
开心到即使被喝醉的金烔完kiss，也"泰然自若"地接受了。  
他理所当然地认为金烔完喝醉了，第二天一定不会记得；他理所当然地认为自己不会在意，更不会念念不忘。  
他理所当然地不会承认，或许，在刚见面的那天，他就被这个笑起来脸颊像糖果一样的男孩俘虏了。  
他想，金烔完和文晸赫两个人关在录音室里录了一整夜的歌，我都不在乎呢，凭什么说我就在乎他了？要在乎难道不是在乎文晸赫吗？毕竟我跟那家伙才是十几年过命的交情啊。  
可是，李玟雨先生，"喜欢"这件事儿，谁说要有个先来后到了？


	5. Chapter 5

五  
李章言觉得自己可能和"红"字命里犯冲。李玟雨红了之后合约到期，移籍TC红的程度只增不减，甚至有新闻认为在LW的十年埋没了李玟雨；完擎出道五年靠文晸赫做的2辑红起来，结果今年合约也要到期了。  
李章言自问对这个小乐队也算上心，给的资源不说顶级，但也是能拿得出手的，首con开完还没一个礼拜，怎么就换来了申彗星代表全队来谈不续约这么个下场？  
申彗星坐在李章言办公室里不卑不亢，只说跟LW的理念不合，希望能换个环境做适合完擎的音乐。  
李章言冷笑一声："换个环境？哪里合适？TC吗？"  
申彗星不防李章言这么直接地点出来，一时不知该如何接话，沉默着竟算是默认了。  
李章言骂了句脏话："一个个的小兔崽子都这么忘恩负义，呵。"  
申彗星低着头，过了半晌道："代表大人对我们的伯乐之恩我们都永远铭记在心，合约到期还有大半年时间，或许我们再……再从长计议。"  
李章言挥挥手："先滚吧你。派你来就是吃准了我不会对你动怒吧，一个个都当我是软柿子吗？呵。"  
申彗星碰了一鼻子灰，出了LW大楼就给文晸赫打电话："Eric哥，我刚刚跟代表大人说了。"  
"……这么突然？怎么样？"  
"能怎么样，被骂回来了呗。"申彗星垂头丧气地蹲在路边，"哥，你也知道代表大人不会同意，干嘛还要让我去碰壁？"  
"唔，说不定有奇迹嘛。算了，先别和玟雨说，我再想想办法。"  
文晸赫挂了电话，看看坐在自己对面的金烔完，一脑门官司。他没想到金烔完会杀到自己工作室来，一时有点吃不准他的来意。  
上次庆功宴金烔完强吻李玟雨的时候，文晸赫也是在场的。虽然大家也只是当作醉酒趣事笑笑就过去，金烔完本人第二天也毫无记忆，但听朴忠载添油加醋描述了一遍文晸赫精彩纷呈的脸色，金烔完觉得自己就算没有撬墙角的心思，也必须来给文晸赫道个歉。  
结果刚坐下就看文晸赫接了申彗星的电话，不知道说什么事还不让告诉李玟雨。金烔完火气噌的就上来了。  
文晸赫看着金烔完皱起眉头沉下脸，扬了扬眉："招呼还没打，先自个儿气上了？说说吧，我哪儿得罪你了？"  
金烔完被文晸赫问住了，突然觉得自己好像也没资格插手李玟雨和文晸赫的恩怨情仇，看起来李玟雨并不像这么恋爱脑不辨是非的样子，文晸赫也不是那么大尾巴狼——怎么说也是特别给自己写了solo歌曲的大前辈，人家的私事看不惯就看不惯，张口去管算怎么回事呢。  
金烔完吭哧了半天，脑子里面转了几百个念头，最后嗫嚅着说："那个，我是来谢谢Eric前辈你给我写的歌的。"  
"哦？你这是感谢的态度吗？"文晸赫点了烟靠在沙发上，冲金烔完扬起下巴，大眼眯成一条线，颇有些不怒自威。  
"……但是前辈，您跟彗星有什么事要瞒着玟雨哥？"纠结半天，金烔完还是拗不过自己问出了口。  
"关你屁事。"  
"玟雨哥和你这么好，为什么要瞒着他？有什么事不能好好说清楚吗？"  
文晸赫真实地震惊了，瞪着面前这个半大小子："我跟玟雨的事，关你屁事？"  
"我……我只是不想玟雨哥伤心。"  
文晸赫被气到语塞，一把拎起金烔完的衣领，一拳捣在他肚子上："小子，注意语气。李玟雨的事还轮不到你废话。"  
拎着金烔完衣领的手上还夹着烟，烟灰落在金烔完锁骨上，瞬间烫出一个红印。  
金烔完眉头也不皱，梗着脖子不说话。  
文晸赫松开手，金烔完摔在地上，文晸赫弯腰拍拍金烔完的脸："挺好看一孩子，我就不给你造型师添麻烦了。"  
金烔完站起身，咬着嘴唇朝文晸赫鞠了个躬，转身冲了出去。  
文晸赫在工作室里烦躁地抽空了一包烟，正准备出门买烟顺便透透气，李玟雨推门进来，被一屋子烟雾缭绕给吓到。  
"怎么了这是？写歌呢？"  
"写个屁歌还写！被你家小崽子气得胃疼！"  
"啊？烔完？他来过了？"  
"你……你能不能关心下我？"文晸赫委屈地瘫在沙发上呜呜装哭，"有没有点良心啊玟峰！"  
"怎么了这是？"李玟雨看到沙发旁边地上一个双肩包，拎起来掂掂："你的？"  
"……你什么时候看我背过这么土气的包？"  
"呀Eric，你干嘛了？孩子包都没拿就跑了？"李玟雨眉头深锁，眼神阴鸷。  
"啧……我就跟彗星电话讨论了下换公司的事儿，因为八字还没一撇，打算先不跟你说。结果这小子听一半不听一半的，都不知道是什么事，就说我瞒着你对不起你什么的。我气得打了他一拳，他就跑了……呀李玟雨！"  
李玟雨没等他说完，拎起金烔完的包转头就走。文晸赫憋屈得踢翻了沙发："老子以后再管你们就去死！"  
李玟雨一边给金烔完打电话一边找徐勇熙要车钥匙下停车场，结果金烔完死活不接电话，李玟雨心里发慌，就给申彗星打电话。  
申彗星刚回到宿舍，接到李玟雨电话一脸懵逼："烔完？烔完一大早就去健身房了，还没回来呢。"  
"你给他打个电话问问在哪儿，别说是我问的。我现在开车过来你们宿舍。"  
申彗星不知道出了啥事儿，跟李玟雨说别挂电话，转头让李先镐给金烔完打电话，不接，又给朴忠载打："忠载啊，你在健身房吗？跟烔完在一起吗？"  
"烔完哥？他还没来啊。我中午过来找了一圈也没找到他，问了馆长说他今天还没来过。"  
申彗星觉得事情有点严重了："玟雨哥，出什么事了？"  
"不好说。你们继续给他打电话。他还会去哪儿？"  
李先镐说："烔完哥一般就是健身房练习室和宿舍三点一线啊。"  
"他家住哪儿？"  
"好像是大峙洞那边？我去问问太学哥，他那边肯定有地址！"  
"彗星你们离LW近，先去练习室看看，先镐问到地址发到我手机上，如果人在练习室就发信息告诉我，先把人带回宿舍再说。我去他家那边看看，保持联系。"  
李玟雨快速发号施令，不等对面应答就挂了电话，等着绿灯亮起，一踩油门呼啸而出。

金烔完从TC跑出来，一路闷头跑到汉江边才停下，突然发现忘了拿背包，手机钱包都在包里，TC到宿舍远不是可以跑回去的距离，金烔完郁闷地蹲在江边堤岸上发呆。  
天渐渐暗下来，太阳在水平线上挣扎，残留的光线在江面上铺陈出一片跳动的碎金，随着江风起伏。  
金烔完双手抱膝坐在堤岸上，肚子不争气地响起来，伸手去安抚肚子，又碰到被文晸赫砸了一圈的伤处，皱着脸叫唤了一声。  
脑袋忽然被人推了一下，金烔完抬起头来刚想骂人，却发现是李玟雨，冲到嘴边的脏话顿时卡在喉咙，把自己憋了个大红脸。  
李玟雨挂了电话，把双肩包放在金烔完面前，脸上不辨喜怒。  
"玟雨哥。"  
这是庆功宴后两人第一次见面，中间甚至连电话也没通过，然而金烔完的称呼从庆功宴时候仍执着的前辈，静悄悄地变成了哥。  
太阳终于跌落水平线，天地间一时只剩下折射着太阳光线的晚霞肆意铺洒，将人间一切都染上温暖的橘色。  
李玟雨不辨喜怒的脸色因为这一句称呼开始松动融化，金烔完这时又补了一句。  
"肚子饿了。"  
李玟雨扑哧笑出声，认命地叹口气，朝金烔完伸出手："那还不快起来？"  
李玟雨拉着金烔完站起身，又很老妈子地替他拍拍屁股上的灰，状似无意地问："肚子还疼吗？"  
金烔完回头盯着李玟雨："玟雨哥，你知道了？"  
李玟雨揉揉他脑袋，帮他再拎起背包："想吃什么？哥请你。"  
"哥请客当然是哥说了算。"金烔完笑靥如花，跟着李玟雨乖乖上车。  
回到车上，李玟雨开始数落金烔完："小子，为什么不接电话？  
金烔完委屈地抱着背包："手机在包里，开了静音。"  
"……你这天天背着这么大的双肩包，里面都有啥啊？不是有经纪人跟着吗？"  
金烔完就打开包，把包里的东西一样一样展示给李玟雨看。  
手机，手机电池，充电器，本子，笔，护手霜，相机，胶卷，干电池……林林总总不一而足。  
李玟雨开着车，瞟了一眼问："本子是干嘛的？记曲子的吗？"  
金烔完点点头。  
"给我看看。"  
"不行。"金烔完声音软软地拒绝，带着点少年的羞涩和底气不足。  
李玟雨心像漏跳了一拍一样，笑着摸摸金烔完的头："不看就不看。"  
最后李玟雨带金烔完去吃了一顿高级日料，又送金烔完回宿舍，嘱咐他给肚子上点药，疼的话要去医院，这才一步三回头地走了。  
宿舍一群八卦崽子们赶紧围上来，七嘴八舌地问起今天各种状况。  
金烔完只说是跟文晸赫起了点冲突，李玟雨居中做了调停，弟弟们还想问细节，却被申彗星打断了。  
"有个事情，我想也是时候跟大家认真聊聊了。"  
"但还是先吃饭吧，吃完再说。"

第二天李玟雨去找崔秉民，看TC愿不愿意签完擎。出乎意料，崔秉民对这个乐队兴趣不大，让李玟雨有些措手不及。  
崔秉民说："乐队本来就不是主流，现在是风头无俩，但你也知道这圈子，花无百日红，况且大势女团都准备回归了，市场份额就这么点，我这集中资源捧你都快玩不转，别给我添乱了。"  
"但你看Eric给他们做的专辑这么火，如果下张专辑还是Eric做，应该还能火呢。"  
"那就让Eric做制作人不就行了，干嘛非要签过来，跟你自己抢资源啊？"  
"哥，我打算转幕后了。"  
"……你让我再想想。组合可能不行，solo或许还能试试"  
李玟雨转头又去了LW，希望李章言给金烔完多安排点露脸的机会，而不是除了和组合一起上音乐放送之外就在家抠脚。他也不能每次都逼太学换人上节目。  
结果李章言暴怒："你是以什么身份来说这话？翅膀硬了啊，都能指挥我了？就他这蹬鼻子上脸的态度，上个节目能把我从头diss到脚的毛病，我凭什么捧他？节目结束之后出了多少新闻你是眼瞎吗？LW体罚练习生这种新闻都出来了，你倒是体谅体谅我呢？"  
"哥你这么讨厌这孩子，完擎合约到期之后你打算怎么办？如果可以的话我带他走吧，也省得在这儿让哥你生气。"  
"放你x的屁。我的艺人，我说了算。别说还没到期，就算到期了也轮不到你来指指点点。"  
李玟雨无奈地摊手："章言哥，您这是跟我怄气吗？我自问也算对得起您，您这又是何必。"  
"何必？你以为我都不知道你天天跟那小子一起捣鼓什么？还让Eric给他写solo曲？哥拿你当弟弟，你拿哥当什么？我说了不喜欢的人，你非要贴上去，还说对得起我？你可真对得起我。我LW家底都要被你挖走了，是不是要我说句welcome欢迎选购？"  
"行了我知道哥的意思了。您休息吧，我改天再来拜访您。"  
李玟雨走到门口，朝李章言鞠了个躬："哥，别气了，气大伤身，您多保重。"  
李章言闻言顺手拿起桌上的烟灰缸砸了："让你那小崽子多保重吧！不搞死他老子也不用在这圈子混了！"  
过了一阵子，金烔完被安排上深夜电台节目做固定DJ，李玟雨还以为李章言终于想通了，愿意栽培他，谁知没过多久，金烔完坐保姆车半夜下班回宿舍的途中就出了车祸。  
保姆车是在十字路口过路口的时候，被一辆小轿车拦腰撞飞。由于撞击位正好在副驾，副驾位上的助理当场去世，驾驶座的经纪人黄尚勋被撞断了腿，幸好没有性命之忧。在保姆车后座睡觉的金烔完奇迹般地没有什么外伤，只是受到脑震荡需要休养。  
撞车的司机是酒驾，没费什么力气就被逮捕判刑。但太过顺利，失去的痛苦反而无处发泄。原本喜欢坐副驾的金烔完当晚因为刚下节目太困了，便临时跟助理换了位置去后座休息，没想到却害得助理殒命，一直觉得是自己的责任，整夜整夜做噩梦，无法休息，脑震荡也缓解不了，头疼便开始加剧。  
第二天看到早间新闻才知道的李玟雨疯了一样冲到医院，看到其他三个孩子还有一群staff精疲力尽地在医院走廊横七竖八地休息，生气的话也骂不出口。  
李宗玄打完电话回到病房门口，看到李玟雨在门口逡巡，便上去拍拍他肩膀："来了？他现在还不能探视呢。"  
"那孩子们？"李玟雨一指缩在走廊躺椅上的成员们，眉头紧锁。  
"劝过了，不听。彗星说要让烔完醒了立刻就能看到成员们，不然他会难过的。"  
"抓到人了吗？"  
"人就没跑，当场就抓到了，公司律师去警局处理，刚来电话说已经在准备公诉了。"  
"查过吗？"  
李宗玄搭着李玟雨的肩膀，往病房里凑了凑："律师说这人就是个混混，一副混吃等死的样子，油盐不进，只认了酒驾，在哪儿喝的酒喝了多少之类的一概不肯说。"  
"你的意思是……？"  
"这事儿可能不是这么简单。我也只是听说过，圈里有些大人物要整治下面的时候会搞这种事，但是用在这孩子身上也说不通啊，这孩子也没得罪谁吧……"  
"宗玄，我记得……章言哥以前是混过的？"  
"……今天这对话就当没发生过，懂吗？"  
李玟雨脸色黑得就像飓风来临前的天空，摄人的低气压让李宗玄悄悄拿下胳膊，不敢再靠近他。  
"烔完醒了的话告诉我一声，我先走了。"  
李宗玄点点头，李玟雨想起什么似的又回头拍拍他的肩："孩子们还小，辛苦你了。"  
李宗玄眼窝一热，转念一想咦他也不是我老板啊，怎么回事。

金烔完意外地回复得很快，李玟雨除了隔三差五打个电话来问候之外，也没什么异样。  
成员们仍然辗转奔波在各大电视台的节目上，金烔完依然只去集体的音乐放送节目，其他时间就在宿舍休养。  
乐队合约到期三个月前，金烔完接到了现役入伍的通知。全社哗然。  
金烔完站在李章言的办公室里站了一会儿，李章言还没开口，他先说道："不好意思我站久了头晕，代表大人，我能坐下吗？"  
没等李章言表态，他先老神在在地坐在沙发上，还摆了个很舒服的姿势。  
"站久了头晕？还能去现役？狗崽子脸都不要了是吗。"李章言坐在办公桌后面一边抽烟一边抖腿，克制着不冲过来打人。  
毕竟崔秉民文晸赫李玟雨都在，门外还有徐勇熙和完擎的经纪人们。  
"逼宫啊这是？"  
"章言哥你做过什么，你我心知肚明。我也不想废话，孩子们的合约年底就到期，现在也是必须讨论的时候了。如果不想说您的方案，不如看看我们的？"  
李章言将李玟雨递过来的文件挥手扔掉，瞪着金烔完骂道："小崽子也不想想你是怎么才能有今天的？是谁把你从那个半地下室里救出来的，是谁给你们母子一碗热饭吃的，是谁让你有出道的机会，是谁捧红你的？忘恩负义的狗崽子。"  
金烔完胸膛急速起伏了几下，咬了咬嘴唇大声回答："救我们母子出来的是世延哥，他被你开除了；给我们母子热饭吃的是秉民哥，他现在去TC了；您可能记性不太好，我在LW出道是因为我感恩世延哥和秉民哥，捧红我的……怎么算也应该是Eric前辈吧？"  
打过人之后还没见过面的文晸赫突然被提名，不由老脸一红，装模作样咳嗽了一声，听在李章言耳里，仿佛是重重的嘲讽。  
"诚然代表大人和我签了约，给了我工资，没有让我失业，是您的功德。所以我也尽心尽力干到了现在，既然是双方签的合约，难道不是自由选择吗？我选择离开，仅此而已。"  
"你们成员们都知道你怎么背信弃义吗？完擎是不想继续了吗？"  
"哦，您误会了。我只是谈我的合约，组合的合约之前彗星和您也谈过了，我们四个人的态度是一样的。您大人有大量，我们四个人去了其他公司也会感谢您；您如果不愿意，我们大不了换个地方从头开始。没什么可怕的。"  
"那个……我就强调一下，2辑的版权在TC哦。"  
"你说什么？"  
文晸赫丢出一份版权协议给李章言，上面明明白白写着文晸赫受李章言聘请为完擎制作2辑，专辑收入由LW和TC按比例分成，歌曲版权归TC所有，完擎有表演权，LW作为完擎的经纪公司代为发行。  
"所以如果转签的话，严格说来完擎只有1辑不能表演。不过就1辑那个质量，不能表演也不是什么大憾事吧。"  
文晸赫即使陈述事实，语气也非常欠揍。他对李章言本就不爽，不过借此机会看他出丑罢了，对完擎倒也没什么志在必得的心思。  
李玟雨转头看金烔完脸色不好，便站起身去拉他："章言哥，烔完下个月底入伍，还剩1个月合约您看是提前结束，还是等他退伍再还您，都行。您慢慢考虑，我们今天先回去了，烔完还要休息呢。"  
李章言看着一群年轻人耀武扬威地离开他的屋子，仿佛顿时老了十岁一般，将桌上看得到的文件全部撕了个粉碎。

金烔完突然现役入伍，让粉丝也措手不及。即使个人节目几乎没有，但因为solo曲的关系，金烔完在粉丝中的人气暴涨，结果如日中天的时候去入伍，粉丝群几乎崩溃。  
入伍当天来送的粉丝乌泱泱有上千人，大横幅拉了一公里，现场人手举着一个"约定"的手幅，一片泪海。  
金烔完捧着一大堆话筒站在论山新兵训练营门口，板着脸一本正经地答记者问和安抚粉丝。  
训练营外转角处停着文晸赫的车，李玟雨趴在车窗上拿着望远镜使劲够也看不到什么。文晸赫捏着眉心叹气："你要送就进去里面送呗，在这儿能看到什么？"  
"哎，不知道烔完剃了寸头是什么样子，昨晚我要去看他剪头发，他死活不肯，也不知道别扭什么。"  
"……你刷刷naver，已经有图了。"  
"赫儿啊，你不懂……"  
"神经病，我还不想懂呢。话说回来，这小子一下进去2年，你就这么干耗着？"  
"听不懂你在说什么。"  
"行了别装了，我还不知道你？我们认识十几年，我可没见你对别人这么上心过。"  
"……孩子还太小，我怕吓着他，等他退伍再说吧。"  
"就怕退伍就轮不到你了。"  
"我听太学说这孩子有个青梅竹马的女同学一直有联系的，你就不怕？"  
"你就吹吧你，青梅竹马都出来了。你看我信你一个字？"  
文晸赫点上烟："没让你信我，你问问太学不就知道了？"  
"赫儿啊，咱们等下找个地方喝酒吧。"  
"不去，我要睡觉。"  
"帮人帮到底啊赫儿，给兄弟我出出主意啊。"  
"看把你蠢的，你酱酱酿酿不就行了？到时候他酱酱酿酿，你再酱酱酿酿，他保准上钩，任你摆布。"  
"好计！就这么愉快地决定了！"


	6. Chapter 6

六  
经过这么一闹，和LW的合约自然不能平心静气地谈妥。李章言只想续签申彗星，市场喜欢这种风格的男歌手，不管是再给他塞个团二次出道还是solo出专辑，申彗星这一挂的一直很稳定地受到市场青睐。  
至于两个小的，从来都不在他的考虑范围内，所以朴忠载和李先镐来找他谈合约的时候，他毫不犹豫地同意了他们不续约的要求。  
但李章言没想到，申彗星放着天价续约金不要，当着他的面撕了续约合同，转身踹烂了他办公室的大门。  
李章言从没觉得这四个脾气性格都南辕北辙的大男孩会有什么义气，能说好什么同进共退。他只是冷眼看着申彗星意气风发地走出LW的大楼，扑到街对面等他的朴忠载怀里，搂着李先镐，三个人勾肩搭背地离开。  
呵，年轻人不知前途艰险，将来求我的时候，是要他们舔地板好呢，还是舔鞋底好呢？

三个人从宿舍搬出来，各自回了家里住，因为没有练习的地方，李先镐便去求文晸赫街练习室给他们。  
文晸赫坐在自己车的副驾上接电话："哦，我在论岘洞呢，怎么？"  
李玟雨一边开车一边疑惑地看文晸赫。  
"哦，用呗，反正空着也是空着。"  
"钥匙？那么个空屋子要什么钥匙？直接过去吧。"  
李玟雨在自己家门口停下车，熄了火转头继续看文晸赫。  
文晸赫挂了电话，才想起来似的将搭在车窗上的手收回来，摁灭早就被风吹得烧光了的烟头，大眼睛无辜地瞪着李玟雨："玟峰啊，我知道我帅，看够了没啊？"  
"你怎么会有Andy的手机号？"  
"我接起来才知道啊，不是他打给我的嘛。"  
"文晸赫，我又不瞎。你不知道你存了联系人叫先镐？"  
"……咳咳。"  
"什么时候开始的？"  
"没有没有！"文晸赫义正词严地狂摇头，"八字还没一撇呢。"  
"什么意思？你文晸赫还有追不到的人？"  
"你当我是什么花花公子？！我还没开始追呢。"  
"怎么地，玩儿纯情人设了吗这次？"  
文晸赫皱起眉："行了啊李玟雨，消遣一两句可以了。你自己欲求不满，拿我撒气算什么事儿。"  
"欲求不满个屁啊。"  
"哦，你还不如我呢。他误会我对他有意思，对你不忠脚踏两条船，想潜规则他之类乱七八糟的，你还真装什么都不知道啊？怂不怂啊你。"  
"……Andy，你打算签吗？"  
"呀李玟峰！你就逃避吧你，天下的李玟雨居然这么怂？肉都给你送到嘴边了。"  
"什么就送到嘴边了？！"李玟雨皱起眉，嘴角下撇，法令纹让整张脸看起来凶狠难惹。  
"你就照我早上说的做，保准他上钩。"  
"行了，再说吧。问你正经事呢，完擎其他几个孩子最近怎么样？"  
"不知道啊。"文晸赫无辜地耸耸肩，"Andy只是跟我借练习室，又不是没断奶，自己也该学会独立行走了。"  
"这圈子是他们几个小崽子想独立行走就做得到的吗？"李玟雨推开车门，朝文晸赫摆摆手，"想追人家就给点实际行动吧。"  
文晸赫拔了钥匙下车锁了门，追上李玟雨，搭着他的肩往他家走："我问过，他不愿意。你别说，这孩子虽然看着不起眼，但野心可能是那四个孩子里最大的。"  
"嗤，你就喜欢这样的。"  
文晸赫大笑："还是你懂我。"  
"所以？"李玟雨站在自家玄关，文晸赫探头探脑想进去，"怎么就懂上门了？"  
"哎呀哎呀，秉烛夜谈嘛，我们来详细地筹划一下酱酱酿酿，让计划落地……我不想再自己开车回家。"  
"啧……那你做饭。"  
"你等得起我就做。"  
李玟雨完败。

李先镐最后还是签了TC，李玟雨对李先镐先于金烔完成为自己直属后辈这事总有点耿耿于怀，觉得文晸赫弯道超车，自己还没摸着一根毛呢，他已经把人放在身边了。  
对于好为人先的李玟雨来说，很是不爽。  
申彗星虽然当时豪气干云地踢了门出去，结果还是和LW续了约。李玟雨对他没什么过多的关心，即便有点好奇，也不至于会特意去打听。  
相比之下他对朴忠载更关注点，听说他竟然搭上了业界有名的制作公司，签在了这个龙头公司旗下新开的经纪公司，顿时对他有点刮目相看。  
据文晸赫打听，这个经纪公司不签idol，甚至歌手都不怎么签，旗下主营大牌gagman和MC，朴忠载当时只在跑行程时候上过几个大热的综艺，即使当时有知名度，也被后来LW的放任政策给耽误了。  
"这小子还是相当有手腕的，人不可貌相啊。"文晸赫瘫在工作室的沙发上，抽着烟点评。  
李先镐在录音棚里开嗓记词，李玟雨拿着纸笔趴在桌上写写画画，闻言转头看他："你说忠载？看着挺单纯啊。"  
"我跟他新签的公司的代表吃过一顿饭，听起来所有人对他的评价倒是出奇地一致，单纯，热情，一根筋。"  
"那你还说人家有手腕？"  
"大智若愚懂吗？啧，就你这ss的智商，也只能在我的羽翼下折腾了。"  
李玟雨拿笔瞄准文晸赫的眉心，文晸赫举手闭嘴。  
李先镐对着麦说："Eric哥，我准备好了。"  
文晸赫比了个OK的手势，让李先镐开始。  
三个人分别签了不同经纪公司，但仍然决定一起出个迷你专辑，不仅是为了给粉丝们信心以证明完擎没有解散，也是为了不被歌谣界抛弃。  
金烔完在现役没法参与，但专辑仍然写的是完整引擎，申彗星作为队长，对外的解释一向都是"不能因为有成员无法参与就变更团名，这样的话以后其他成员入伍的时候就会有更多多余的名字产生，完整引擎永远是完整引擎，只要我们一天没解散，我们都叫完整引擎"。  
新兵训练营结束后，金烔完被分配到了李玟雨现役时的部队，甚至班长就是李玟雨服役时的队长。  
听到这个消息的李玟雨，迅速联系上老队长，十分嘘寒问暖了一番。老队长对李玟雨印象不错，虽然金烔完才刚进队，也答应看在李玟雨的面子上多加照顾。  
彼时的李玟雨，对兵营里的"照顾"一无所知。  
三个人的完擎的mini专很快录完，申彗星觉得整张专辑从头到尾都没有金烔完很奇怪，强烈要求让金烔完至少给专辑写点啥。  
因为不能营利，所有的录音词曲都不能出现，文晸赫妥协地举手投降："那你去找他写个Thanks to吧。"  
"我们再办个fanmeeting吧，顺便让烔完哥录个祝贺视频，这应该可以吧？"李先镐出主意。  
"行行行，你们想怎样就怎样。我只是制作人，fanmeeting不归我管，你们找秉民哥报备去。"文晸赫被金烔完这名字烦得一个头三个大，实在不想听到，不耐烦地挥挥手，把几个人从工作室赶了出去。  
李玟雨叼着烟跨进工作室，就看到文晸赫一脸晦气地坐在调音台前面抽烟。  
"周末有空不？陪我去趟军队吧。"  
"啥？你饶了我吧！"文晸赫一声怪叫抱住头，"他才进去多久啊，你能不能别一日不见如隔三秋似的啊。"  
李玟雨踹了一脚他的椅子："饱汉不知饿汉饥，烔完进去半年多了，我还没去见过一次呢。"  
文晸赫有点惊讶地抬头："这么久了？"  
"光是折腾那三个孩子的经纪约就得有两三个月，接着又是做专辑，半年多一眨眼就过去了。我也就新年时候接到他电话拜了个年，都快忘了他长什么样了。"  
李玟雨无精打采地在沙发上坐下，白色运动背心勾勒出不懈健身的好身材，最近刚结束后续曲打榜的他总算有空喘口气，但是自己一个人去军队又有些突兀，只好来找文晸赫。  
李玟雨一直觉得金烔完对自己的吸引力是新鲜感，毕竟圈子里想要出道的孩子太多太多，颜值和才华是这个圈子里最不缺的，每个被各大经纪公司收归麾下的名牌练习生也大多过于听话，早早地在经纪公司安排的表演课、口才课上学会如何滴水不漏地表达观点，又如何八面玲珑地与前辈相处，甚至公司力捧的人更是能够完美地在以上两点外显露出稍微鲜明的个人特色，在粉丝圈也能以相当快的速度建立上位圈的庞大粉丝团体。  
这些天选之子李玟雨看得多了，从未听说刚出道就跟经纪公司代表叫板的，这种新鲜感是在这个圈子十几年未曾遇过的，自然很让好奇心重的李玟雨关注。  
等他发现金烔完何止是叫板，简直是闻所未闻的大刺头，而李章言并不是什么面慈心善的惜才老师，他突然开始珍惜这样刺头的金烔完——虽然也有让李章言吃瘪的心思。  
去年车祸事件让李玟雨不得不正视这个圈子的黑暗，李章言远不是圈里可以只手遮天的人物，但想让一个不听话的自家艺人消失，却也不必动用太过复杂的手段。这个认知撕开了李玟雨一直不想接触的伪装，他有史以来第一次害怕有人消失，尤其这个人还是金烔完。  
金烔完出事后到和李章言当面谈合约之前，只单独见过李玟雨一次。非常短暂的，在李玟雨个人工作室门口，金烔完盯着李玟雨说："玟雨哥，我要和LW解约，你会帮我吗？"  
李玟雨被自己嘴里的烟呛到，扶着墙咳嗽了半天，皱起眉头问："决定了？"  
"嗯。"金烔完的回答短促有力，毫不犹豫。  
"下家谈好了？"  
"没有。"  
"那你……"  
"我提交了入伍申请，现役。"  
"什么？"李玟雨真的震惊了。"你疯了吗？跟你们成员说了吗？"  
"说过了，他们都同意的。"  
"你只是通知他们吧，他们除了同意还能怎样？"李玟雨瞥了金烔完一眼，后者脸微微一红，低下头。  
"我知道我很任性，但我继续留在LW只有被雪藏一个下场，与其在这里荒废，不如早点入伍，退伍的时候年纪也不算太大，重新开始的可能性更高。"  
金烔完口齿清晰、语速飞快地分析完一大堆，亮晶晶的双眼瞪着李玟雨，"玟雨哥，你觉得呢？"  
"你可……真敢想啊。"李玟雨插不上嘴，抬眼看着金烔完，哭笑不得，或者说不知道该敬佩还是无奈。  
李玟雨虽然有二代舞王的称号，但个子却是历代舞王里最矮的，不垫鞋垫的话比金烔完还略矮一些，看着金烔完的时候往往需要微微抬起下巴，有时被金烔完逗笑，就会眯着细长的眼睛吸着气笑，因为睫毛太长太密，导致眯起眼后自己什么也看不清，跟闭上眼差不多。嘴角会有狭长的笑纹，非常勾人。  
金烔完被李玟雨这微皱着眉的无奈笑容击中，有些手足无措地看着李玟雨，原本惊人的气势顿时漏气，声音也弱了下去："玟雨……前辈，我是不是太不是个东西了？"  
李玟雨无意识地伸手捏了一下金烔完的脸："你成员们都没说什么，我有什么立场骂你？"  
"不是的玟雨前辈，你不一样的！你和他们……不一样的。"  
"好了好了，我会帮你的。最近恢复得怎么样了，有什么不舒服的后遗症吗？"  
李玟雨没敢问哪里不一样，为什么不一样，他直觉这个"不一样"不是他想要的"不一样"，所以他只能在这里停止，不让自己失望，也给自己留一个机会。  
他还是觉得金烔完太小，如果知道了自己的心意，恐怕连现在的前后辈关系都要完蛋，不如退后一点，再退后一点，保持距离，慢慢来。  
"没有，前几天去复查了，什么问题都没有，所以回来我就去交了入伍申请。"  
"就算我帮你跟章言哥谈好了解约，你现在不考虑下家，难道等退伍再找吗？谁知道那时候的市场是什么样子，还有谁记得你？"  
"我知道，但现在的我好像也不是什么好棋子，能让经纪公司愿意冒险等待吧？"  
"你自己的想法呢？想继续做歌手，还是转行？"李玟雨眸色深深的盯着金烔完，"不用急着回答我，好好想想，否则我只能帮你到解约了。"

周末李玟雨死活拉着文晸赫去了京畿道的陆军军营，托了十八层关系找到当时的小队长，塞了一大包"生活用品"和防寒消暑用品。当年的小队长、现在的班长笑得脸都快裂开了，一边对李玟雨客套"哎哟玟雨你出息啦，拿大赏的那天我也看了直播呢"，一边赞扬金烔完"这孩子真是吃苦耐劳一把好手，从来不叫唤，让做啥就做啥"，李玟雨看着小队长虚伪的表情就知道没那么简单，也不好急着把人撵走，只好陪着客套半天，终于到午饭前，小队长站起身告辞，答应让金烔完下午训练完了过来见见他们。  
李玟雨又拉着文晸赫开车去十公里外的咖啡店坐了一下午，直到军营来电话，再飙车赶回去见人。  
金烔完穿着训练服进到会客室的时候，三个人都愣了一下。  
班长只是跟金烔完说有人来看他，他以为是妈妈，于是训练完也没洗澡收拾，就直接乱七八糟地去了会客室。  
李玟雨乍看到金烔完，险些落下泪来。作训服的帽子攥在手里，身上的汗渍深一片浅一片，寸头衬着黝黑瘦削的脸庞，因为太黑而看不出面色好坏，只是全身都透露出疲惫的神态，看起来和军营里随处可见的小兵毫无区别。  
这不是他记忆里神采飞扬的金烔完，甚至不是他幻想里的大兵金烔完。  
金烔完抬眼一看是李玟雨，立刻挺直腰板，脸上挂上无懈可击的笑容，大声打招呼："玟雨哥，Eric前辈！你们怎么来了？"  
文晸赫内心翻了个白眼："这亲疏分别也太明显了吧？我来干嘛？VIP坐席参观恋爱教学吗？"  
李玟雨站起身，尴尬地挥挥手："哦，好久没见，都还好吗？"  
"嗯，很好啊。"  
吃得好吗，睡得好吗，有没有被欺负，有没有受委屈，还习惯吗，受得了吗？好像瘦了，脸色似乎不太好，班长对你好吗，有照顾你吗？  
想问的话太多，偏偏太过婆妈，天下的李玟雨话到嘴边问不出口，最后憋了一句："像个男人了。"  
要么怎么叫cool guy呢。  
金烔完腼腆一笑："托军队的福，玟雨哥终于不再觉得我是孩子了。"  
李玟雨快速地眨眨眼，觉得这孩子话里有话得很。  
百万瓦的电灯泡文晸赫在一旁不停抖腿："呀，有完没完，正事儿不说？今晚还回不回首尔了。"  
"哦对，差点把正事儿耽误了。Eric帮你们做了mini专，彗星坚持要你写个Thanks to放在专辑内页里，另外先镐说要办个fanmeeting，想让你录段视频给粉丝。"  
金烔完悄悄看了眼文晸赫，后者因为不能抽烟，一直在面瘫。察觉到金烔完在看自己，于是露出招牌桃花眼，朝金烔完极其温和地笑了一笑。  
金烔完皱起眉。  
文晸赫心里骂了一句，觉得这小子又得腹诽自己，赶紧给自己贴金："是玟雨非要拉着我来的，这是你们队内的事，我啥意见都没有。"  
事到如今，金烔完再傻也不会还觉得文晸赫对自己有意思，但他一直帮完擎做专辑，还明里暗里帮过成员们不少，如果说是看玟雨哥的面子，为什么总是一副不耐烦的样子；如果不是看玟雨哥的面子，这忙前忙后的，他又图啥？  
李玟雨看着金烔完陷入沉思的样子，还以为太过突然他有什么不方便，连忙说："倒也不是很急，要是你今天不方便的话，改天你准备好再通知我们过来也行。"  
金烔完点点头："其实军营里进来很麻烦，我们班长刚刚也跟我说，没有预约的话很难安排，Thanks to很快就能准备好，但是拍视频就……"  
"你留个号码给我，什么时候方便你通知我。"李玟雨飞快地接上。  
金烔完入伍之后就停了原来的手机，申彗星说反正他有成员们的号码，军营里联系不便，等他放假出来再约也不麻烦。  
金烔完有些为难地摇摇头："我们班管得很严，不让用手机。玟雨哥号码没换吧？"  
"没有。"  
"那等我放假出来联系你吧？Thanks to我写好用邮件发给彗星就行，不用麻烦你再跑一趟了，这也大老远的。"  
虽然不知道金烔完什么时候休假，会不会联系自己，但李玟雨就好像得了什么约定一样，欢天喜地答应下来，拉着文晸赫一步三回头地离开了军营。  
金烔完在会客室门口摆着双手和他说再见的样子，足够他反复回味，珍藏到下次见面了。


	7. Chapter 7

七

mini专波澜不惊地发行了，然而由于三个人分散在三个经纪公司，行程实在难以协调，虽然音源不错，结果没法参加歌谣节目，无法打榜，悄无声息地结束了宣传期，计划的fanmeeting自然没开成，李玟雨便也没有等到金烔完联系自己拍视频的消息。  
申彗星的入伍新闻跟着出街，铺天盖地的通告让完擎的粉丝心碎了一地。LW为了尽可能榨干申彗星，又是演唱会又是fanmeeting又是握手会，入伍前的三个月行程满到以小时为单位。  
严格算起来申彗星也是突然入伍，但因为LW各种通稿不停发，导致市场的适应度比金烔完入伍时候高了好几个档。  
李章言倒是无所谓，被金烔完搞过一次之后，他的接受能力大幅提高，即使申彗星是他百般要留下的，现在也可以淡然处之随他闹了。  
在南韩就是这样，入伍是迟早的事，现在只要计划好退伍后路线，也不怕小崽子翻出天去。  
申彗星被杀人行程折磨得连突然入伍的原因都没空回忆，mini专无法打榜，后续行程全是自己一个人在跑，见不到成员尤其是朴忠载，自己仿佛变成了一个毫无感情的工具人，只是机械地上节目，唱歌，笑，说着提前背好的言不由衷的台词。  
他恨不得通知下来当天就能入伍，眼不见心不烦。  
但是晚上还是习惯性地给朴忠载打电话，查行程，叮嘱他不要喝太多酒，早点回家睡觉。  
进新兵训练营那天，营所外面的阵仗比金烔完当时只大不小，感觉如果不是场地限制，粉丝能来五千人。采访的话筒一捆捆不住，玄太学黄尚勋一人举着一捆，申彗星自己还抱了一捆，媒体在前排足足排了三排，闪光灯将阴天的清晨映照得仿佛三伏天的正午。  
李章言假模假式地站在不远处，脸上挂着恰到好处的假笑，文晸赫在车里鼻孔朝天地冷哼了一声。  
他和李玟雨跟申彗星都不算亲近，这次又来老地方蹲守，纯粹因为李先镐。  
"忠载有行程不能来送，要是我也不来，彗星哥得多可怜啊。"李先镐扒在副驾的椅背上，一副可怜兮兮的表情。  
"……你们也没送烔完啊，都有行程吗？"  
"当然啊。"李先镐眨眨清浅的大眼睛，面不改色地说谎。  
李玟雨转头看看文晸赫，嗤笑一声，没接话。  
文晸赫莫名觉得这俩人不太对付，也说不上是因为什么，就像现在这样暗潮涌动但又不挑明，对他这种非常懒得动心思的人来说，实在头疼。  
李先镐下了车，对着车窗整理了下头发，又从后座拽过一顶棒球帽戴上，这才施施然往场地走去。  
李玟雨满头问号地看着文晸赫，眼神都在疑问："既然要戴帽子还做发型干嘛？还让你大清早跑去美容室等俩小时？"  
文晸赫捧着心叹气："玟雨啊，你看先镐，多可爱啊。"  
"滚呐。"  
两千粉丝上百媒体前，申彗星抱着李先镐哭得梨花带雨，冷不防被李先镐掀了帽子，露出空前绝后的寸头来，媒体和粉丝的快门声顿时淹没了申彗星的哭声。  
李玟雨趴在方向盘上笑岔了气："他来就是为了掀彗星的帽子？你家这什么品种的小恶魔啊。"  
文晸赫捧脸："是啊是啊，你看他笑得多可爱啊。"  
"西巴。"李玟雨瞪着文晸赫用眼神骂了三分钟脏话，在他打算把文晸赫踹下车前，李先镐带着一肩膀申彗星的泪回来了。  
李玟雨对此不能表示太多个人情绪，只好尽职做好司机本分，将两人分别送回家，再独自晃回个人工作室开夜车。

春暖花开的时候，李玟雨终于等来了金烔完的电话。  
距离上次见面又是半年多，不知道当时摆着双手和自己说再见的黝黑小平头现在是什么样子，李玟雨捏着手机，颇有点近乡情怯。  
金烔完的电话是晚饭刚过的时候来的，彼时李玟雨正在朋友的烤肉店里挥霍，听到金烔完的声音顿时有种被抓包的愧疚感。  
"玟雨哥！"还是一如既往中气十足的声音。  
"烔完？"因为是不认识的号码，李玟雨第一反应以为是什么骚扰电话，抱着万一的心态接起来，居然赌对了。  
"是我。哥最近好吗？"  
李玟雨连忙起身离开嘈杂的人群，转到店外安静的后街里。  
其实已经是后半夜，但因为第二天是连休，梨泰院这边依然处处人声鼎沸，锣鼓喧天。主街上来来往往都是喝到神智不清的年轻人，反而厨房后街这边清静些。  
"哦，挺好的。你呢？明天是三一节，放假吗？"  
"放的，所以联系哥，明天方便见一面吗？"  
李玟雨握着手机差点蹦起来，当然方便四个字到嘴边又给摁回去，稳定了下心绪才装模作样地回答："明天啊，应该方便的，怎么了？"  
"电话里说不清楚，那明天见面再聊。"  
李玟雨听金烔完的口气要挂电话，赶紧追问："明天你怎么过来？要我去接你吗？"  
电话那头显然犹豫了，很快金烔完健气的声音响起："不用啦哥，我们新兵有车送到首尔车站的。"  
"那多麻烦。我去接你吧，你们几点可以出营？"  
"哥，真的不用的……"  
"别啰嗦，几点？大门口就可以吗？"  
挂了电话，李玟雨按捺不住开心的心情，转头拨给文晸赫。  
对方显然被吵醒了："呀狗崽子，知道现在几点了吗？"  
"还不到十二点，你发什么神经？"李玟雨抬腕看看手表，莫名其妙。  
"……老子三天没睡个囫囵觉，好容易刚刚睡着，又给你吵醒了。你是上帝派来克我的吧李玟雨？"文晸赫躺在床上，黑眼圈铺了一床。  
"最近在做谁的专辑吗？又失眠啊。"  
"少客套了，有屁就放。"  
"哦……那什么，烔完明天休假，说有话要和我说，约了明天见面。"  
"哦。然后呢？你就半夜打电话给我说这个？"  
"不是……"李玟雨觉得文晸赫可能在咬后槽牙，后半句请求顿时不敢说了。  
"不说挂了。"  
"等等！你……陪我？"  
李玟雨遭到了文晸赫无情的背叛，挂了电话仿佛还能看到他嘲弄的表情。  
他抓抓头发，心想也是太怂，什么都让文晸赫陪着，难怪金烔完猜不透他的态度。  
李玟雨回到店里，给自己倒上满满一杯烧酒，抬起杯子刚准备一饮而下，突然想到明早要很早起身开车去几十公里外的军营接人，犹犹豫豫又把杯子放下。  
想靠酒醉壮胆，又怕真的醉了耽误接人，李玟雨抽光了身上带的烟，最后唉声叹气地打车回家，徒留一桌弟弟妹妹面面相觑，不知道怎么应对主人先走的场景。  
第二天一早，徐勇熙来李玟雨家里接人，看到自家老板一脸没睡过的郁卒表情，不由有些怵："我的哥哎，你这是一夜没睡？"  
李玟雨趴在沙发上回神，突然像被电到一样弹起身，一叠身问："几点了几点了？"  
"还没到七点，来得及。"  
"走走走。"李玟雨旋风一般冲进卫生间，迅速刷牙洗脸，又冲进衣帽间翻出征战沙场的战袍，三下五除二拾掇好，拎着车钥匙就往外跑。  
"哎等等我啊哥，不是，我开车来了您还拿钥匙干嘛？"徐勇熙在后面撵都撵不上，眼看着李玟雨进了电梯，一个脚滑没跟上，电梯门在眼前啪得关上。  
徐勇熙摸摸鼻子："这哥今儿怎么这么积极跑行程呢？"  
等徐勇熙到了车库，却看到李玟雨从自家车位倒了车出来，正要往外开。徐勇熙吓得一个箭步冲到车头给堵住："李玟雨！哥！你这是去哪儿？"  
李玟雨伸出头："去接烔完啊。快让开，再不走烔完要等着急了。"  
徐勇熙傻眼了："哥！你今天有行程的啊！"  
"啥？！宣传期不是结束了吗？我不是在放假吗？"  
徐勇熙差点跪下："我的亲哥啊！您今天是去放送局参加一个座谈会啊，您忘了？"  
"什么座谈会安排在公休日啊！不是放送的话你替我去请假吧。"  
"呀！"饶是徐勇熙脾气再好也要暴走了，万幸不是放送开天窗，但是他一个经纪人有什么资格去放送局向一群PD大佬请假啊。  
徐勇熙划开手机，在文晸赫赫崔秉民的名字上来回犹豫很久，脑补一下两人的反应，毅然决然打给了文晸赫。  
开玩笑，崔秉民可是正经八百的boss，他骂我之前估计我就失业了。  
十二点被李玟雨电话吵醒，跟着失眠到五点半，还没进入深度睡眠又被徐勇熙电话吵醒，文晸赫觉得自己不把手机撅了简直是世纪第一绅士。  
听完徐勇熙混乱的描述后，文晸赫认命地从床上爬起来，顺便决定今天之后就跟李玟雨绝交，永远的。

李玟雨一路压着最高时速冲到龙仁基地，才刚过八点。送休假的士兵们回首尔或其他地区的大巴正陆陆续续地开走，李玟雨远远看到外部停车场出口站着一个小小的身影，不由心底一软。  
他把车慢慢开过去，停到金烔完面前，摇下车窗，还没出口招呼，便收获一个大大的笑脸。  
"玟雨哥早！"  
"早。等很久了吧，快上车。"  
"没有。"金烔完乖巧地坐上车，递给李玟雨一袋东西。  
是牛奶和面包。"哥这么早来，肯定没空吃早饭，先吃点面包垫垫吧。"  
这么善解人意的金烔完简直像国宝一样珍贵，李玟雨热泪盈眶地点点头，坐在驾驶座上三两口吞下面包和牛奶，擦擦嘴问："去哪儿？"  
金烔完抿起嘴，有些犹豫。  
"休假和妈妈说了吗？要不先回趟家？"  
"啊好……可是，我妈妈现在不住在首尔。要绕过去的话，太麻烦玟雨哥了。"  
"怕什么，我今天一天都是你的，"李玟雨顿了一下，违背良心补完后面半句，"司机。"  
金烔完狂笑："可是玟雨哥，我找你可不是为了让你当我司机的。"  
"那是为什么？"  
金烔完又抿起嘴。  
好吧，不问不问，看你憋到啥时候。"所以呢，妈妈住哪儿？"李玟雨在高速入口放缓速度，转头问金烔完。  
"春川，我妈妈现在住在春川。"  
金烔完的妈妈显然不知道儿子会突然回来，这位心很大的单身母亲趁着春假连休，和姐妹们去束草游玩了。  
金烔完站在门口，用李玟雨的手机给他妈妈打电话，得到让人心凉的回复后，苦着脸看着李玟雨："对不起啊玟雨哥，我也不知道我妈居然会不在家。"  
"伯母不知道你今天休假吗？"  
"嗯，不知道。其实我没打算回来的。"  
李玟雨有点慌，实在摸不透金烔完这趟找他，到底所为何事，所以他决定快刀斩乱麻。  
"烔完你饿吗？不如吃了午饭再回首尔吧。"  
"好啊。玟雨哥你喜欢吃海鲜吧？我带你去一家很好吃的店！"  
吃完午饭，又在春川市内逛了逛，慢慢晃悠回首尔的时候，已是华灯初上。  
李玟雨有点担心金烔完的假期，一边开车一边问："烔完呐，你是今晚就要回军队，还是可以明天回去？"  
"啊，我们也是连休的，后天一早回军队就可以了。"  
"哦那就好，总觉得今天一天什么也没做，全浪费在路上了。"  
"怎么会。虽然是计划外，能回趟家也很开心的，就是辛苦玟雨哥了。"  
"觉得辛苦就请我吃饭吧。"  
"好啊，今晚吗？"  
"当然。我指定地方可以吗？"  
"不要太贵啊，我没带什么钱出来。"金烔完有点尴尬地笑笑，他是真没带钱出来，今天一天的行程都是计划外，完全出乎他的意料。  
直到李玟雨将车停进自家车位，金烔完还在发懵："哥这是带我来吃什么私房菜吗？这片小区看着好高档啊。"  
"噗，是啊，李玟雨牌私房菜。"  
"什么？这是你家？"  
"嗯，快下车吧。"  
金烔完全程懵逼脸地跟着李玟雨进了家门，一进门就哇了一声。  
李玟雨家正对玄关是一面墙，上面挂了一整面墙的李玟雨的照片，是他拿大赏那张专辑的封面，挑染着灰白色的头发，美黑的精瘦上身松松地罩着一件简单的白衬衫，下身同样是基本款牛仔裤，李玟雨双手插兜，侧着脸抬着下巴，微闭双眼。背景是浓墨重彩的红色，配合李玟雨简单的造型和动作，有种唯我独尊的气场。  
金烔完拎着背包，脱了一只鞋站在玄关，仰头看李玟雨这幅巨型照片，整个人被定住一样。  
李玟雨看着金烔完震撼仰慕的表情，心里莫名混杂着羞耻和自豪两种极端的情绪，耳朵不由微微发烫。  
"之前在LW天天看，还没看腻啊。"李玟雨这张拿大赏的solo三辑是LW的看家宝，陈列在LW的门厅、展览室、会客室、社长室等各个地方，甚至地下三层中间最大的舞蹈练习室里也挂着这张巨幅照片。  
然而，金烔完从未去过舞蹈练习室。  
所以他第一次看到这么大的李玟雨的照片，着实相当震动。  
李玟雨让金烔完不要拘束，随意坐，但李玟雨洁癖的名声在外，金烔完局促地站在原地半晌，只敢把背包靠在墙角，愣是没敢坐。  
李玟雨站在冰箱前问："喝饮料吗？绿茶？"  
"水就可以了玟雨哥。"  
李玟雨转头出来，看到金烔完还在客厅中间杵着，不由笑出声："我这又不是水晶做的，经得住你碰。快坐吧。"  
"那个……玟雨哥，其实我今天找你，主要是有件事想拜托您。"  
李玟雨在沙发上盘腿坐下，听金烔完居然用上了正式体的敬语，便抬脸看着他，等他继续说。  
金烔完从墙角的背包里掏出一本笔记本，递给李玟雨。  
"这是？"  
"上次我没敢给您看的练习本，有歌词，也有曲谱。因为当时很多没有整理好，在军队里晚上训练结束了没事干，就把这些好好整理了，想找个机会拿给您，请您看看。"  
厚厚的一整本，密密麻麻写满了字。看得出来是认真誊写过的，前半本是歌词，后半本是简谱，有些简谱已经配上词。  
李玟雨接过本子随手翻翻，估计这得有小二十首歌。  
"这是写了多久？"  
"其实从高中时候就开始写了，不过以前年纪小，写得太不成熟，就没整理进来。这里都是进LW跟老师系统学了乐理之后写的。"  
"你想我怎么处理？不错的话，是交给别人唱，还是等你退伍自己唱？"  
金烔完摇摇头："我也没想好。我写的歌肯定是我自己最合适，但实话实说我现在的水平唱这里面的有些歌，我觉得糟蹋了。"  
李玟雨不由一笑："你倒是很有自信。"  
"啊不是，我的意思是我现在的水平太差了。"  
"唱歌，做歌手可以是一辈子的事业，只要你愿意下功夫，总有一天你可以配得上你写的所有歌。"  
李玟雨站起身走进书房，将本子在抽屉里放好，回到客厅看着金烔完说："你能出道，至少证明你在唱歌方面是有天赋的，努力去做就可以了。"  
"好了，正事说完了？我看看家里还有什么吃的。"  
金烔完没想到李玟雨要亲自下厨，赶紧说："玟雨哥，别麻烦了，我出去随便吃点就行了。"  
"出去？"  
"啊，我就是想拜托这件事，也打扰玟雨哥你一整天了，我先走了。"  
"你晚上住哪儿？LW的宿舍早就退了，你自己有地方住吗？"  
"那个……我的东西都在先镐那儿，我去他那儿住两天，之前也和他说过了。"  
李玟雨好笑地歪着头瞪他："你手机都没有，怎么和他说的？我怎么没听说？"  
"玟雨哥你，和先镐关系很好吗？"  
"我和他关系不好，可Eric和他关系好啊。"  
"玟雨哥？"  
"Eric天天在我面前絮叨他家李先镐，今天上了什么节目啊穿了什么衣服啊见了什么人啊吃了什么东西啊，事无巨细，我倒是不想听呢，要是能把文晸赫那张嘴给缝上就好了。"  
李玟雨毫无知觉地嫌弃着文晸赫，金烔完脸色就越来越差。李玟雨数落完文晸赫，一抬头看到金烔完气压低得惊人，不由一愣。  
手机适时地响起。  
李玟雨扑过去接电话，谁知又是文晸赫的。  
"玟雨呀~~~~~~~~~~"文晸赫在电话那头大哭，"救救我啊~~~~~~~~~~~~~先镐他不理我啊~~~~~~~~~~~他不回我信息也不接我电话~~~~~~~~~~~~怎么办我是不是失恋了啊！！"  
李玟雨按了免提，本意是想让金烔完听听，自己和文晸赫没什么不可告人的关系，结果就听到文晸赫在电话里叫chun。  
李玟雨手忙脚乱地拿起手机关了免提："呀，追人有你这么丢人的吗？你一天几百条信息的轰炸，是我我也关手机了好吗！还有，我听勇熙说今天让你替我去座谈会，去了没？"  
金烔完眉头越皱越深，听到李玟雨给文晸赫出主意去李先镐家堵人的时候终于按捺不住，劈手夺过李玟雨的手机挂断电话。  
李玟雨一时愣住了，满头问号地呀了一声，"烔完你干嘛？"  
"玟雨哥，你是不是犯贱？"  
"什么？"  
李玟雨出道十几年，什么骂人的话也听过，倒是第一次听到有人骂他犯贱。他饶有兴趣地抱着胳膊，瞪着金烔完，"我怎么犯贱了？"  
"Eric前辈之前对我过分示好，现在兴趣又转到Andy身上，你为什么还要一直由着他？"  
"我又不是他妈，我还管他这个？"  
"他对你这么不尊重，当着你面拈花惹草，你还替他出主意？玟雨哥，喜欢一个人也不必这么没底线吧。难道你就非Eric前辈不可吗？就算你们是一起出道一起打拼的，就算你们是soulmate彼此太过了解，可这也不是你纵容他的理由啊。你不尊重你自己，他怎么会尊重你？他就吃定你离不开他，才这么有恃无恐吧！"  
金烔完一顿飙发完，才注意到李玟雨已经站到自己面前，带着笑的细长双眼掩盖在过密的睫毛后，看不清眸子里的情绪。嘴角微微下撇，看起来却像是在憋笑。  
李玟雨微微扬起下巴，直直盯着金烔完，压低声音反问他："谁告诉你我非他不可？谁告诉你我离不开他？嗯？"  
尾音上扬，听不出生气或愤怒，反而充满了促狭。  
金烔完快速眨了眨眼："那……是他离不开你？"  
"金烔完，你究竟是凭什么认定，我跟Eric是那种关系？  
"你是粉丝的同人小说看多了吗？soulmate只能是爱人关系吗？  
"金烔完，你对我，还真是一无所知啊。"

金烔完像被施了定身术一样站在原地看着一寸一寸靠近的李玟雨的脸，想躲又迈不开脚，直到李玟雨的呼吸已经直接喷洒在他鼻息间。

紧接着，李玟雨柔软的唇便贴了上来，谨小慎微地在金烔完的唇上碾压了一会儿，又退了开去。

金烔完迷茫的双眼慢慢拉出焦距，定格在李玟雨笑弯的双眼上，又往下移到他陡峭的唇峰和微翘的唇角，看着那两片过于红润的双唇张合，吐出他一时无法消化的语句。

"傻瓜呀，我一直喜欢的，是你呀，金烔完。"

李玟雨再次贴上金烔完的唇，金烔完突然退了一步。

李玟雨脸上飞扬的神色瞬间黯然："讨厌吗？"

"不！"金烔完飞快地反驳。

"那就好。"

不给他思考的机会，李玟雨强势地搂住金烔完的腰，带着他往沙发倒下去。

金烔完晕头转向地被砸在沙发里，李玟雨撑起身子看着他笑："腰这么细，比女人还细吧？"

"？我……我不知道。"

"没关系，我知道就好。"

金烔完在李玟雨温柔又步步紧逼的亲吻下很快败下阵来，喉间逸出难以自抑的喘息。

李玟雨再次单手撑起身，一手摸摸金烔完的头发。虽然是早春，金烔完的额头已经出了细密的一层汗，也不知是热的，还是紧张的。

李玟雨看着青涩情动的金烔完，心里充满了喜爱，欣赏了半天闭着眼的金烔完，又再度低下头在他双唇上流连。

慢慢的，李玟雨的舌悄悄用力，钻进金烔完的嘴里，追逐着金烔完无处安放的舌头，纠缠在一起。

唇舌翻覆，金烔完的喘息便漏了出来，在安静的房间里被成倍放大，令李玟雨更加疯狂地渴求。

金烔完微微难耐地挺了挺腰，紧闭的双眼迷蒙地睁开一线，看到近在咫尺的李玟雨锋利的眉眼和鼻尖，混沌的脑子还在努力思考，为什么替李玟雨抱不平的自己，现在会在李玟雨的臂膀里和他接吻。

好像有哪里不对？

金烔完一直都是仰慕李玟雨的，从在LW的第一次见面起，无论是黑着脸充满了前辈气场的李玟雨，还是工作室里憔悴写歌的李玟雨，或者舞台上王者无敌的唱跳第一人李玟雨，都是他憧憬和向往的。

但作为后辈，为什么在以为李玟雨受到欺骗背叛的时候，他会生气甚至愤怒？李玟雨无时无刻不提起的文晸赫，到底是对自己有敌意，还是自己对他有敌意？汉江边找到出走的自己，晚霞中拉自己起身，灯河里安慰自己、带自己吃饭的李玟雨，在他心里，仅仅是前辈吗？

金烔完理不顺心里的思路，又一直被李玟雨黏腻的吻追逐，最后只得放弃思考，闭起眼专心回应李玟雨的吻。

李玟雨很有耐心地从唇舌开始进攻，感觉金烔完不再纠结，全身心回应自己之后，便开始蠢蠢欲动地解金烔完的衣服。

早春时候屋里还开着暖气，进门之后两人就脱了厚重的外套，但好死不死金烔完穿了套头卫衣，李玟雨无奈，只能依依不舍地离开金烔完的双唇，坐起身来。

金烔完茫然睁开眼睛，不防被李玟雨捏了捏鼻子："先放水给你洗澡吧。"

金烔完脸上腾起一片红云，点点头翻身坐起。

接着两个人的肚子此起彼伏叫了起来。

原本计划浪漫气氛的烛光晚餐的李玟雨，现在只想快速填饱两人的肚子办正事，于是就着冰箱里现成的食物，迅速炒了泡菜金枪鱼罐头炒饭，烧了海带汤，囫囵解决了晚饭。

洗好锅碗瓢盆，收拾好厨房，李玟雨让金烔完去洗澡，金烔完借口太饱了不想动，李玟雨只好自己先去洗。

李玟雨出来的时候只在下半身裹了一条浴巾，湿着上身拿毛巾揉着头发。金烔完捧着手机眼观鼻鼻观心，嘴里嘟囔着："玟雨哥，你擦擦干再出来吧，小心着凉。"

"大冬天冷水洗头的你有什么资格说我？"李玟雨居高临下看着金烔完，踢了他一脚："快去洗，脏死了。"

金烔完赶忙锁好手机，屁颠屁颠跑进卫生间。

水声哗哗响了一个多小时，金烔完还没出来，李玟雨皱眉踱到卫生间门口，笃笃敲门："烔完呐，没事吧？"

里面隐约有奇怪的声音，有点像闷哼，又有点像呻吟。李玟雨嗤笑："你不会在里面拉屎吧？"

卫生间里仍然只有淋浴头哗哗的声音，李玟雨有点担心，再敲敲门："烔完？我进来了？"

李玟雨说着拉开卫生间的门，伴随水汽一起迎面扑来的，还有浓烈的香水味。李玟雨认出这是自己放在卫生间的古龙水，不由以为真是金烔完上了大号担心味道太大，于是撒了香水掩盖味道。

但，这是倒了半瓶吗？

卫生间里隔着浴帘隐约能看到有个人影蹲在地上，李玟雨心里一动，赶紧掀开浴帘。

只见金烔完浑身红通通地靠在浴室墙上，手上还拿着淋浴头对着自己冲。

李玟雨一脸懵逼看着他："你这是搞哪出？拉肚子吗？"

金烔完缩着身子摇摇头。

"洗好了么？先出来再说吧。"李玟雨有些懊恼，有种好事多磨的挫败感。

金烔完站起身，不防两腿一软，又啪唧跪在地上，疼得直叫唤。

李玟雨赶忙伸手先关了淋浴头，扯了干净的浴巾，一步跨进浴室将人裹起来。

触手发现金烔完的身子已经被热水冲得发烫，李玟雨深深皱起眉："你到底在里面干嘛了？自慰？"

金烔完通红着脸，使劲摇头，就是不开口。

李玟雨扶着金烔完回到客厅，让金烔完坐在沙发上，准备去拿吹风机给他吹头发，却看到金烔完扭曲着不肯坐，脸上表情看起来很痛苦。

"金烔完！你到底干嘛了把自己搞成这样？不想让我碰你直说就是，这是要干嘛？"

金烔完咬着嘴唇不说话，从沙发上摸到自己手机，解锁之后递给李玟雨。

naver搜索栏一行加粗黑体字：同性做爱 灌肠。

李玟雨两眼一黑，抬头瞪着金烔完："你在里面给自己灌肠？"

金烔完委屈得几乎要落泪，死死咬着嘴唇低着头。

李玟雨愣在原地，一时不知道该抽打这个一知半解瞎搞的死孩子，还是该把这个死孩子抱进怀里好好安慰。

呼哧呼哧喘了两声粗气，李玟雨转身去拿了吹风机出来，又去卧室找了最柔软的枕头，和沙发上的抱枕一起垫着让金烔完坐着，自己站着给他吹头发。

金烔完的寸头比上次见面长了一些，摸起来不如看上去以为的扎手，因为短，也很快就吹干。金烔完回身接过风筒，示意李玟雨坐在地上。

李玟雨便乖乖坐在金烔完腿边，让金烔完给自己吹头发。

李玟雨的头发比金烔完长很多，刘海垂下来几乎盖住眼睛，让他被睫毛分割得柔和的眼神因为发丝更没有攻击性，比起巨幅照片上的样子，金烔完脚边的李玟雨就像收敛了所有利爪和獠牙的大猫，在爱人的抚摸下惫懒地露出肚皮。

金烔完看着面朝自己闭上眼享受的李玟雨，下意识亲了上去。

李玟雨对金烔完突如其来的主动有些惊讶，但很快便享受起来。

"好点没？"李玟雨额头抵着金烔完的额头，轻声问。

金烔完眨眨眼代替回答。

李玟雨站起身，将金烔完一把抱起，回到卧室。

金烔完深吸一口气，却发现李玟雨开始铺床铺被，一副准备关灯睡觉的打算。

"玟雨哥？"

"干嘛？就你现在这样，我怎么敢碰你？万一进医院，是打算上明天的头条吗？"

"我没有……没有你以为的那么严重……我只是一下子……腿有点软……我很小心的。"金烔完委屈地抬起湿漉漉的眼睛看着李玟雨，琥珀色的瞳仁里波光潋滟，令李玟雨心旌摇荡。

李玟雨很是纠结，放着朝思暮想的美人儿在身边，想要一觉安稳睡到天亮是不可能的，现在已经搭起帐篷的他实在没底气能撑到睡着。

但是看金烔完的模样，也实在不知道他把自己折腾成啥样。

李玟雨也不是经验丰富的老司机，何况又是自己喜欢的人主动邀约，跪在金烔完旁边纠结了三分钟，理智还是被他抛到了卧室外。

李玟雨俯身亲了亲金烔完的嘴角："你不肯放过我，就别怪我也不放过你了。"

金烔完一抬头含住李玟雨的双唇，有些笨拙地挑逗起来。

李玟雨笑弯了眼，任由金烔完做主动在彼此唇舌里打转，舌尖扫过上颚，激起浑身一瞬的颤栗。犬齿轻轻研磨柔嫩的唇瓣，恶劣地撕咬仿佛饿了三天的猫科动物。

金烔完最终败下阵来，微闭着双眼让李玟雨恣意在脸上留下细雨般的亲吻。

李玟雨一手撑起身，一手向下摸到金烔完腰间的浴巾，稍微一使力，浴巾便散落开来。

金烔完赤裸的身体终于完全展露在李玟雨眼前。

李玟雨在金烔完身上巡视了一圈，又抬起头看着金烔完，如果眼神有质感，金烔完此时恐怕要被他眼神吻到窒息。

金烔完感觉身体暴露在微凉的空气里，不由瑟缩了一下，却被李玟雨按住腰。

李玟雨直起身，屈膝虚坐在金烔完胯上，顺手掀了自己的浴巾。

金烔完因为过于羞耻而不得不闭上眼，感觉自己下身的顶端被李玟雨碰了碰，顿时觉得连身子都要烧起来了。

李玟雨将金烔完的双腿掰开，露出被他自己不知道怎么蹂躏的后穴。

金烔完放弃思考地举起胳膊挡住脸，因为敏感和羞耻，大腿内侧甚至在发抖。

后穴被金烔完自己清理得很干净，微微有些泛红，但没有泛肿或者出血。李玟雨伸手轻轻摸了摸，指尖甫一触碰，后穴便紧张又害羞地收缩了一下。

李玟雨突然起了玩心，一下一下碰后穴，满意地看金烔完无法抵抗生理本能地收缩。

戳了几下，金烔完突然呀地喊了一声："要做就做，不做就睡！"

李玟雨连忙讪笑着猛点头："做做做，这就做。"刚要提枪上阵，突然想到什么，一个翻身下床，在床头柜一阵猛翻，又跑出卧室不知道去哪里东翻西翻。

金烔完光着身子张着大腿躺在床上，羞耻心都快被磨没了，李玟雨才颠颠地跑进卧室，三步并作两步冲上床，神秘兮兮地撕了手里东西的包装，朝已经昂首挺胸的小玟雨上一套，这才呲牙裂嘴狞笑着扑向金烔完："完尼，我来了！"

虽然声势很浩大，李玟雨的动作还是极尽温柔。他知道金烔完是第一次，还为自己做了那么"专业"的准备，简直恨不得把人捧在心尖儿。

然而做爱这种事，只有温柔怎么尽兴。

虽说已经做了灌肠，变相也等于做了扩张，然而后穴原本就不是为了容纳硬物而存在，李玟雨小心翼翼进去一个头，便被卡住进退不得。

金烔完抖着大腿带着哭腔拍打李玟雨让他退出去，但现在这骑虎难下的局面，又岂是轻飘飘一句退出去可以解决的。

李玟雨只能一边对金烔完的唇舌施展积累十多年的亲吻技巧，一边尽力轻柔地推进。

后穴在之前热水的冲刷和刚才李玟雨手指的扩张下，总算没有出血地容纳了李玟雨的一半，但金烔完的本能仍然在努力对抗李玟雨的入侵，李玟雨只好腾出嘴来，轻轻摸着金烔完的头发和脸颊，一边安慰他："放松，烔完呐，放松。吸气，呼气，深吸气，深呼气……"

金烔完跟着做了几下，突然笑了："你当我是在生孩子吗？"

他一笑，后穴的对抗力便弱了下去，李玟雨赶紧一鼓作气冲到底，金烔完顿觉脑子一晕，两眼一黑。

李玟雨趴在金烔完身上半天没敢动，看着金烔完煞白的脸色好歹恢复了一些，才又抬起他的腿，动作尽量轻柔地试着抽插起来。

金烔完一直保持着好像晕过去的姿势，李玟雨动了几下有点怕，又俯下身去看，却看到金烔完嘴角压不下去的一弯笑，顿时无名火起，狠狠抽插起来，一边运动一边瞪着金烔完生气："到现在还装！金烔完你是要吓死我还是气死我！你就是我克星！"

"啊……玟雨哥，你怎么在床上……这么多话？"金烔完一句话没说完，被李玟雨顶得一口气往回倒吸，差点没尖叫出声，吓得他赶紧闭嘴继续装晕。

李玟雨握着金烔完的细腰奋力耕耘，嘴上还要斗赢："说啊，继续说，看看是我力气不够久还能让你说出话，还是你耐力比较好能榨干我？"

"玟雨哥……你怎么……"

"怎么？这么下流吗？你下次再乱来，我还可以更下流点。"

李玟雨注视着因为害羞而一直捂着脸的金烔完，眼里满是克制的疯狂。

什么理智，什么节制？他不想知道，他不想思考。这一刻，他只想把自己埋葬在金烔完身体里，把金烔完溶进自己血液里。

总归金烔完是第一次，李玟雨只做了两次便不敢再做，怕他承受不住，万一真生病要去医院，真不知道要怎么交代了。

金烔完因为自己作死，被李玟雨耕耘了两回后便昏睡过去，李玟雨又去浴室冲了澡才回到床上，搂着金烔完沉沉睡去。

虽说几个小时前还做了剧烈运动，但敏感体质让金烔完很早就醒了过来。他记得入睡的时候还被李玟雨圈在怀里，醒来就变成李玟雨把自己捂在被子里，而自己拉着被子的一角，头枕在李玟雨腰上，腿都快搭到床沿边了。


	8. 8

虽说几个小时前还做了剧烈运动，但敏感体质让金烔完很早就醒了过来。他记得入睡的时候还被李玟雨圈在怀里，醒来就变成李玟雨把自己捂在被子里，而自己拉着被子的一角，头枕在李玟雨腰上，腿都快搭到床沿边了。  
金烔完的睡眠一直很浅，容易惊醒，压力大的时候还会持续失眠。虽说进了军营后天天因为训练累得半死，除了李玟雨之外也没什么心事，睡眠质量倒是提高了不少。但对认床又挑剔的金烔完来说，在陌生屋子的陌生床上一觉睡到自然醒，还是很能说明一些问题的。  
昨晚进度过快让金烔完来不及思考，比李玟雨早醒反而给了他一些思考的空间。他原本以为自己只是顺从于李玟雨的温柔和撩拨，半推半就，但怎样的顺从、怎样的半推半就会让一个男人愿意为另一个男人打开身体？  
金烔完抱着被子坐在床上思考人生，思考自己对李玟雨的感情到底算是崇拜、依赖，还是爱，纠结得头发被自己揉得乱七八糟。  
李玟雨其实早就醒了，头埋在被子里半眯着眼看金烔完自己跟自己较劲，终于憋不住，噗哧笑出声来。  
"醒了？"事后的清晨，金烔完突然卡壳在对李玟雨的称呼上，亮晶晶的双眼瞪着李玟雨半天，只蹦出来句敬语体的问句。  
李玟雨哭笑不得，伸手捏捏金烔完软软的耳垂，声音带着沙哑的性感："烔完啊，叫我玟雨。"  
"为什么？"金烔完仿佛有些受惊，被李玟雨拿捏在指尖的耳垂慢慢变红，很快整个耳朵都红起来。  
金烔完这个下意识的反问差点把李玟雨给噎住："不为什么，昨晚听你叫我玟雨哥，感觉怪怪的，有点欺负小朋友的负罪感。"  
李玟雨一本正经地解释又把金烔完逗笑了："可你就是在欺负小朋友啊。"  
李玟雨指尖用力，金烔完啊地叫了一声，捂住耳朵想逃，却被李玟雨圈住细腰拖回怀里，恶劣地在耳边吹气："叫亲爱的也可以。"  
不知道是被称呼恶心的，还是耳朵太敏感，金烔完浑身抖了抖，朝身后翻了个白眼："玟雨前辈是打算退隐了吗？"  
李玟雨当然明白他说的是什么意思，紧了紧胳膊，声音软软的妥协："只有我们俩的时候，总可以了吧？"  
"那应该也没什么机会吧。"金烔完失笑。  
李玟雨想了想，"我记得你9月份就退伍了是么？"  
"你又偷偷盘算什么呢？"  
"这叫什么话？我现在还需要偷偷盘算什么？直说了吧，我想你退伍之后搬来我这里住。"  
金烔完挣脱李玟雨的怀抱，但还被李玟雨强行握着手，"太快了吧？"  
"我这房间多的是，你觉得太快的话可以先试试合住？反正你现在也没地方住，住我这里，我少收你点租金。"  
金烔完感叹李玟雨这脑子转得飞快，看着以为还没睡醒，实际上快要连后半辈子都计划好了。  
"说到租金，你有在考虑退伍后的去向了吗？"趁人不注意，李玟雨又把人给拉回怀里圈起来。  
金烔完沉吟不语。  
"来TC好不好？"  
金烔完犹豫不决。  
"我知道你想做摇滚，我可以说服秉民哥，而且我知道Eric有好几首压箱底的曲子，你一定会喜欢。"  
金烔完的神色明显动摇了："Eric前辈不是做hiphop的吗？他还做摇滚吗？"  
"不是你喜欢的那种死亡金属，你也知道这种风格不可能打入主流市场的。Eric之前有段时间对民谣有点上瘾，写了几首民谣风和朋克风的，市场接受度会高一些。"  
金烔完还想问，李玟雨却不想聊了，在他细腰上掐了一把，软糯糯地朝金烔完撒娇："呀，你不饿吗？"  
结果李玟雨像个连体婴似的，圈着金烔完洗漱，又圈着人去厨房搞吃的。金烔完被他圈得一身汗，实在是无可奈何，只好求饶："快松手吧，你抱着我，我怎么煎蛋啊？"  
李玟雨不依不饶："那你叫一声玟雨来听听，我就放手。"  
金烔完转过身去不理他。  
猫爪子又开始乱拨弄，在金烔完后腰上来来回回地揉。  
"阿西，你揉的地方都不对！"  
"快叫我名字！臭小子不听话！"  
金烔完被他磨得一点脾气都没有，微微低头看着凑到面前耍赖的李玟雨，什么舞台王者前辈风范，通通荡然无存，只有一只恃宠而骄的猫咪，缠着自己不肯放手。  
"玟雨。"  
金烔完被他锋利的眼神盯得心旌动摇，小小声试探着喊了一声。  
李玟雨眯着的眼瞬间被点亮，整个人扒在金烔完身上不依不饶："大声点，再叫一声。"  
金烔完说什么也不肯，李玟雨一迭声哄他："多叫几次，习惯就好啦，叫嘛。"  
金烔完还是闭着嘴，专心煎蛋。  
"那你以后叫我别的我都不搭理你。"李玟雨傲娇地宣布，气鼓鼓地放开金烔完，跑进客厅窝在沙发上生闷气。  
金烔完一头黑线：这哥真是比我大七八岁的哥吗？  
煎好鸡蛋和香肠，冲好咖啡，金烔完端着餐盘放在沙发前面的茶几上，叉起香肠喂给李玟雨："你总得给我点时间吧，我这刚适应跟你说半语呢。"  
"我看你适应说半语倒挺快啊。"  
金烔完叹口气："玟雨，张嘴。"  
李玟雨顿时眉开眼笑："啊——"  
也真是简单好哄的人。  
两人在李玟雨家里腻歪了一整天，啥也没干，第二天一早李玟雨依依不舍地把人送回军营，问他下次休假是什么时候，金烔完直接来了句不休，反正还有半年就退伍了。  
李玟雨气得直哼哼："你就装吧你，半年见不到我，想不死你。"  
金烔完实在没想到李玟雨谈起恋爱来幼稚得好像小孩儿，捏捏他的脸安慰他："我每个礼拜都给你打电话，好不好？"  
"为什么有假不休？打电话又看不到人，看得到也摸不到。"  
"不想给班长添麻烦，休假也得有人留守，新兵都休假了，就只有老兵留守。我也想能拿个上兵什么的退伍啊，多荣耀。"  
李玟雨停好车，转头看着金烔完一脸认真地解释，不由伸手摸摸他的头："知道了，好好干，我的大兵。"  
金烔完咧嘴一笑，拎起后座的双肩包推门下车。  
李玟雨打算坐在车里看着他进去，突然金烔完又掉头跑回来，敲敲车窗，对李玟雨说："我的曲子，你记得有空也听听。"  
李玟雨眼睛笑成一条线，点点头："知道啦。烔完，好好吃饭。"  
"玟雨，你也是。拜拜。"  
过于开心的李玟雨开车回家的时候差点超速，这种糗事也就略过不提。

金烔完退伍的时候，朴忠载和李先镐专门来接，李玟雨和文晸赫仍然躲在不远处的小破车里。  
朴忠载签了CI Entertainment，综艺资源不错，算是给朴忠载打开了新的道路，这两年顺风顺水，发展得倒也不错。  
李先镐认识的哥哥李载宏开了Top Media，自然顺理成章成了这个小公司的第一个艺人。然而这两年李先镐似乎心思并不在圈里，除了挑朴忠载的固定综艺去捧场客串几次之外，几乎要从幕前神隐。  
朴忠载借了CI的车来接金烔完，因为正好是中秋连休第一天，申彗星也会放假，于是几个人便约了吃饭喝酒KTV直落一条龙。  
李玟雨虽说存着心思打算先把人接回家安顿好，但也没什么理由打扰完擎成员难得的聚会，只好拉着龙套大王文晸赫来看人一眼，跟着几个人跑到吃饭的地方，再灰溜溜回工作室。  
难得平日里抱怨极多的文晸赫居然什么屁话也没有，李玟雨趴方向盘上看金烔完，文晸赫也趴在仪表台上看李先镐。  
李玟雨歪头看看一副中邪了的文晸赫，嘿然一乐："哟，看来Andy这小子把你迷得不轻啊？"  
文晸赫大眼睛有气无力地瞥一眼李玟雨："就这还说什么soulmate，他长在我审美点上了知道不？"  
李玟雨转过头看着不远处搂着金烔完，清浅的大眼睛笑得莫名怜爱的李先镐，挑挑眉："哈！你到底有没有戏啊？这都几年了？"  
文晸赫眼睛眨也不眨地盯人："其实吧……也是最近才上头的。"  
李玟雨摇摇头，对文晸赫的套路不是很有兴趣，突然想到什么似的，补了句："要烔完帮你吗？"  
文晸赫坐直身子靠在椅背上，长腿舒展，双脚傲慢地交叠架在仪表台上："管好你自己得了。"  
李玟雨把车停在路边，看朴忠载将车在露天停车场停好，金烔完和李先镐从车里出来，三个人并肩往店里走去。  
"回去？"  
"回哪儿？"文晸赫的灵魂仿佛被带走，恹恹地不想说话。  
"回工作室，给你听听烔完写的歌。"  
文晸赫从鼻子里哼了一声："你自己录样带了？"  
"还没，只是把曲子敲出来，有几首他自己编了曲，我觉得有点意思，想让你也听听。"  
"怎么，想转行了，抢饭碗吗朋友？"  
"哎不愧是soulmate。之前也跟秉民哥提过来着，你也知道TC小公司，本来也没什么机会。"  
"哦，所以你让秉民哥签金烔完，你来做制作人，一举两得？"文晸赫斜眼看李玟雨。  
李玟雨刚准备发动车子，突然看到金烔完从店里匆匆跑出来，一路朝他们的车跑过来。  
文晸赫已经捂上眼睛准备避免被伤害了，金烔完敲敲副驾的车窗，伸手递过一个饭盒："我估计你们也不会进来吃的，这个是打包的紫菜包饭，你们垫垫肚子吧。"  
李玟雨眉开眼笑地伸长胳膊接过来，打开饭盒夸张地闻了闻："好香！"  
金烔完笑眼弯弯，脸颊鼓鼓地朝李玟雨挥挥手："玟雨开车小心，拜拜。"  
"结束给我打电话，我来接你啊！"  
金烔完已经转身往回跑，也不知道听到没有。  
文晸赫捂住脸叹口气："老男人谈恋爱真造作。"  
没等李玟雨反驳，他自己又接了一句："仿佛看到了不久后的我，唉。"  
李玟雨一口紫菜包饭差点噎住，一边伸长脖子吞咽一边拍打着文晸赫狂笑。  
完擎的聚会一直到半夜快三点才结束，李玟雨和文晸赫本着"反正到点儿也要一起过来接人不如在工作室干干活对付对付"的心态，在工作室研究金烔完的曲子和文晸赫自己压箱底的珍藏，倒也不觉得时间漫长。  
两人在房间里烟雾缭绕地对着一段不和谐音调整来调整去仍然不得要领，文晸赫胡子拉碴地将连帽衫的帽子拉下来盖住脸，放弃地把自己往沙发上一扔："诶不知道！搞不出来！怎么做都不对。"  
李玟雨左手举着自顾自燃烧的烟头，右手在键盘上敲击，手指翻飞仿佛在跳舞。棒球帽反戴在头上，下巴上一圈新鲜的青色胡渣，微张着唇，浑然忘我。  
门突然被打开，李先镐搭着醉态可掬的金烔完裹着一团酒气，打破了工作室的愁云惨雾。  
昏昏欲睡的文晸赫吓得一个激灵，牛眼瞪着看起来白白净净清清爽爽的李先镐："你怎么来了？不是，你们怎么过来的？"  
李玟雨掐了烟头赶紧把金烔完接过来安置在沙发另一头，二十四孝男朋友上身地跑出去找毛巾和热水。  
李先镐斜靠着门框，看着文晸赫浅浅地笑："打车呀，都喝了酒，谁也不能开车。忠载送彗星哥回去了，我不知道烔完哥住哪儿，只好来找玟雨前辈。"  
文晸赫眨眨眼，神志还在出走："你，挺能喝？"  
李先镐弯腰凑近文晸赫，单眼皮大眼睛对上欧式双眼皮大眼睛，嘴角勾起最纯良的弧度："Eric哥改天试试不就知道了？"  
文晸赫迅雷不及掩耳地在李先镐唇上啄了一下，脑袋空空地看着李先镐直起身，不知道他是生气还是开心。  
文晸赫觉得有点奇怪，自己明明没喝酒，怎么好像闻了点李先镐带来的酒气就已经醉了，看着李先镐也开始双眼不聚焦。  
李玟雨拎着毛巾风风火火冲进来，替金烔完抹了把脸，不防自己送羊入虎口，被金烔完抱着不撒手，从脑门到后脑勺被亲了个遍。  
李先镐抱臂倚着墙看着喝醉了的金烔完对李玟雨上下其手，眼角看到文晸赫还晕乎乎盯着自己，只好揉揉脸："Eric哥，我没钱打车了，能送我回家吗？"  
文晸赫唰地站起身，浑身上下摸了一遍才找到车钥匙，伸手去拉李先镐。  
李先镐刚刚才坦然接受了文晸赫的亲吻，现在却颇为清高地缩着手不让文晸赫牵，只是双手插兜地跟在他后面，安静地下楼去车库。  
"彗星哥和忠载在一起了。"寂静的地下车库里，只有两人的脚步声一先一后，掀起轻微的回声，  
文晸赫走在前面，歪了歪头。他对这两人的关系不是很感兴趣，但李先镐突然提起来，他也不能像对李玟雨那样翻个白眼直说不想知道。  
"Eric哥，我妈妈前几天和我说，外婆的身体不太好。"  
文晸赫停下脚步，转过身。  
"过段时间我得回美国，可能很久都不会回来了。"  
文晸赫盯着他。  
"忠载接受了彗星哥，有哥照顾他，我也放心点。"  
文晸赫朝李先镐跨了一步。  
"烔完哥有玟雨前辈照顾，也很好。"  
"我呢？"文晸赫突兀地问。  
李先镐笑喷："怎么看也应该是Eric哥照顾我才对吧？"  
文晸赫摇摇头："我生活不能自理，玟雨知道的，你回美国的话我也去。"  
怕李先镐不信，文晸赫又补了句："我也有美国绿卡，我家里人都在LA。"  
李先镐抿着嘴轻轻笑："哥真是很擅长追人啊。"

金烔完在李玟雨空着的房间住了三个月，煞有介事地度过了适应期，便正式搬进李玟雨的卧室，成了理所当然的卧室主人。  
新年之后没多久就是李玟雨出道十五周年，他打算在转幕后之前再办一次演唱会，也算给粉丝一个交代。  
记者会上震动不小，看得出来圈内圈外都不是很理解，他还正是当打之年，台前幕后兼做也没什么问题，何必正式公布要转幕后。  
李玟雨笑着回答说因为公司刚签了一个非常有潜质的新人，自己希望用自己过往的经验好好打造新人，把Top Class的品牌做起来，也算报答前队友现搭档文晸赫一直以来的支持。  
这个万众期待的新人自然就是金烔完。文晸赫斜眼瞄瞄坐在身边的金烔完，虽然仍然不太赞同李玟雨自封退路的做法，但也理解男人恋爱脑起来，也是没什么道理可讲的。  
金烔完的退伍首专正式提上议程，文晸赫对于他在摇滚唱法上的潜质表示欣赏，对于李玟雨坚持要独立做制作人表示鼻孔朝天，反正他的压箱底被李玟雨忽悠走，做成如何也不是他能左右得了。  
然而老实说，说这些是压箱底，一方面是因为文晸赫确实很喜欢这几首曲子，另一方面也是因为他知道主流市场并不喜欢，他也迟迟没物色到合适的人来唱，才会变成压箱底货。  
前两年合作Lair，文晸赫对年纪轻轻的金烔完的爆发力很是惊讶，后来看了李玟雨拿来的他的自作曲，现在对金烔完也称得上是刮目相看。  
虽然编排稍显稚嫩，填词也颇有些少年不知愁滋味的做作，但作为一个只是在LW学过一段时间乐理、没怎么系统学过作曲的年轻人来说，愿意坚持写歌，已经是非常难得的能力了。  
文晸赫虽然惯常看不惯金烔完，然而作为乐坛前辈，他也是惜才的，所以即使李玟雨坚持要独立做制作，他还是时不时往工作室跑，美其名曰监工，其实也想看看两个"新人"，能不能凭一腔热血，做出让大众喜欢的非主流音乐来。


	9. 9

九  
棒球帽压到眉毛下面，口罩拉到鼻梁上，多亏脖子上挂着工作人员的牌子，让他一路畅通无阻从电视台停车场溜到音乐放送现场。  
S本部的人气歌谣录制现场塞满了几百号粉丝，大大小小的歌手在待机室和后台来来回回走动。  
李玟雨不知道目标人物的待机室在哪里，站在走廊里掏手机。  
"尚勋，你们在几楼？"  
"玟雨哥？您怎么过来了？您在哪儿，我过来接您。"  
黄尚勋是完擎在LW时期的经纪人助理，金烔完移籍TC之后一直没有专职的经纪人，李玟雨私下请黄尚勋吃了几顿饭，便敲定了他的换工作大计。  
李章言对这种连名字和脸都对不上号的助理经纪人毫不在意，倒是金烔完看到黄尚勋出现在TC会议室里还很是吓了一大跳。  
李玟雨仰着脸朝金烔完邀功："是我是我，是我挖的人！"  
"你怎么会想到找他？"金烔完半是惊喜半是不解，印象里尚勋跟李玟雨几乎都没说上过几句话。  
"以前你们跑活动的时候，我在电视上看到你拉着他的衣服在人群里走，感觉你挺依赖他的。"李玟雨揽着金烔完的肩，整个人几乎要挂在他身上。  
金烔完啊了一声："是吗，因为尚勋比我高，又比我壮，人多的时候拉着他比较有安全感，你也知道粉丝多的地方发生什么都说不准……呀！"  
没等他说完，李玟雨一把抱住金烔完，开启撒娇模式："我没尚勋高，也没他壮，但我比他更能给你安全感。"  
金烔完被李玟雨双臂箍住，整个人不得动弹，只好正面收下这突如其来的情话，措手不及闹了个大红脸。  
一屋子TC的工作人员纷纷掩面，不忍直视。  
担当PD过来敲门："烔完，还有三首歌就到你了，请到现场stand by吧。"  
金烔完高声应了一声，赶忙拿眼瞪李玟雨："还不松手？"  
李玟雨不情不愿松开手，又顺手拍拍他屁股，满意地朝无奈回头瞪眼的金烔完飞了个吻："烔完加油！我在这里看直播！"  
金烔完一边往外走，一边看了眼待机室的门："尚勋，这间屋子不是好几组艺人共用的吗？怎么我进来就没看到人？"  
"那几组都是刚出道的开场艺人，你还没到他们就去舞台stand by了，哦！那不就是。"  
金烔完抬头，看到几个非常年轻甚至稚气未脱的少年少女一边往回走，一边擦着汗不停四处鞠躬，突然想起作为完擎刚出道的时候，也是这样诚惶诚恐，小心翼翼。没想到一眨眼，完擎出道都快八年，而自己竟然也可以作为solo歌手出道了。  
想到这里，金烔完心里不由涌上满满的幸福感。作为完擎在舞台上表演的时候他是幸福的，和李玟雨认识的时候他是幸福的，被李玟雨爱着的时候他是幸福的，跟李玟雨一起做他喜欢的音乐的时候，更是幸福感爆棚。  
而现在，他抱着李玟雨才送他的蓝色Gibson，配上非常小清新的造型，站在只属于他一个人的舞台上，将要开始演唱只属于他的歌曲。  
是他喜欢的歌，在他喜欢的人的指导下，经过录音室一次又一次地锤炼，最终和他一起被珍视着捧出来，给台下的粉丝和电视机外千万的路人检视。  
这首歌是金烔完写的，叫《真心话》。

金烔完对自作曲做solo专辑主打曲很是惴惴，李玟雨却相当有信心，安抚了很久也不能让他放松，结果还是文晸赫一句话让金烔完接受了这个决定："本来吧，我是觉得我那首《天气晴的时候想念你》更好，但你的专辑嘛，是好是坏都该你自己扛着，还有意见的话换成我的歌好了。"  
金烔完立刻闭嘴。  
TC之前做过市场调研，最近音乐市场开始青睐创作型歌手，尤其是以往比较冷门的风格，比如hippop和rock，这几年隐隐有和传统大势抒情曲和R&B分庭抗礼的风头，这也是为什么崔秉民最后同意签了金烔完的重要原因——真当开公司的都是恋爱脑呢？当然这个市场调研是李玟雨花钱找第三方市调机构做的这就不提了。  
四大台的音乐放送，一般都会选M本部的冠军秀开始打歌，连着到周日的人歌。金烔完选人歌作为第一场，和第二次打歌舞台的冠军秀中间隔了两天，热度上有些吃亏，但因为李玟雨和S本部颇有些渊源，新人solo歌手金烔完的出道舞台最终还是定了人歌。  
金烔完到后台准备，李玟雨便再次武装起来跑到舞台边守着。  
音乐响起，金烔完在灯光中慢慢浮现，台下粉丝尖叫着欢呼起来。这是她们守候了八年的艺人，这是她们等待了三年的歌手。入伍前的承诺还历历在目，现在他终于冲破重重阻碍，再次站在舞台上，唱歌给她们听。  
只为这份心，就值得最大声的尖叫不是吗？  
李玟雨站在某一台摄影机旁边，偶尔金烔完的视线会扫过他，脸上便会不由自主带上一点点笑，细微的只有李玟雨能察觉的，只是弯了弯眼角这种程度的笑。  
李玟雨抱着双臂，抿着嘴认真看金烔完的舞台，一边默默在心里记住下次需要改进的地方，一边注意听现场的音响效果。  
因为不是预录，虽然彩排时候是Live出演，生放的时候节目还是选择播放录好的曲子，而不是由金烔完现场演奏。即使是真唱，金烔完还是觉得有些可惜，但他看到有粉丝拍了彩排，于是心里暗暗期待晚上回去刷推特饭拍。  
首舞台表演了两首歌，一首是主打《真心话》，还有一首也是金烔完的自作曲《好久不见》，是写给粉丝的fansong，有些从出道就陪伴的粉丝甚至泪洒现场，场面一度十分煽情。  
最终结算的时候金烔完悄悄往舞台边上靠，摆着手偷偷朝李玟雨打招呼。没想到comeback舞台一鸣惊人，竟然首周就拿了第一名。  
懵逼状态的金烔完被身边的前辈后辈推搡着走到舞台前面MC中间，有些茫然地抱着吉他，接过MC递过来的话筒也不知道说什么，连说了几句谢谢之后便红了眼圈，背过身去吸鼻子。  
台下的粉丝撕心裂肺地喊着不要哭，喊了两声又开始喊他名字为他打气，PD没有打手势催着走流程，MC们便也安静地等他回复情绪。  
金烔完拿起话筒，想了想，先感谢了一直陪在身边的完擎和自己的粉丝，又感谢了TC和崔秉民，最后说："最后我还要非常郑重地感谢我们同公司的前辈李玟雨，没有他的坚持和鼓励，就不会有今天能够独立站在这里的我。谢谢！"  
李玟雨眼眶一酸，赶紧退了一步，躲到摄像机后面。  
安可舞台后，黄尚勋在后台告诉金烔完，李玟雨说有事已经先走了，TC工作人员们正在待机室里起哄要他请吃饭。  
金烔完有点奇怪最爱凑热闹的李玟雨竟然不在，下了舞台在走廊又被不知道什么节目抓住一顿采访，过了那个惊讶和感动的点的金烔完只好动用演技，好容易把采访打发走，三两步回到待机室，将吉他收好，带着staff们去登村洞附近吃烤肉。  
酒足饭饱的工作人员三三两两的告辞，第二天一早就有行程，金烔完巴不得所有人都识趣点赶紧回家，吃饭间隙给李玟雨发消息："你回家了？"  
"没，我在工作室。"  
"为什么不等我就走了？"  
"啊哈，哪有制作人跟着去庆功会的。"  
"吃了吗？饿吗？"  
"有点ㅠㅠ"  
"等我过来。"  
不等李玟雨回复，金烔完招手叫过黄尚勋，耳语了几句便站起身，说自己有事要先走，交待大家随便吃，记在自己私人账上。  
工作人员们便纷纷起身感谢加告辞，不过十分钟，黄尚勋结好帐回来，问金烔完去哪儿。  
金烔完向店家要了一份烤肉打包，想了想又加了一份烤肉和一份紫菜包饭，然后跟黄尚勋说去TC。  
工作室里常年烟雾缭绕，李玟雨抽着烟瞪着面前的曲谱，脑子里乱哄哄不知道在想什么。  
前几天文晸赫一言不发地飞了美国，什么也没交接，搞得TC鸡飞狗跳。崔秉民刚签下和Y社的制作合约，转头自己的得力干将就搞翘班，气得他差点把文晸赫的办公室拆了——反正他也没用过。  
为爱走天涯的文晸赫留下的烂摊子，自然要李玟雨来收拾。刚好金烔完也算出师顺利，李玟雨觉得不用太操心，便开始翻看Y社以往的歌曲，从最近曲库里收到的曲子里挑歌。  
金烔完静悄悄开了门，手上拎着吃食倚在墙上，看着李玟雨的背影。  
做音乐的时候，李玟雨身上没有半点天王巨星的风采，往往是反戴着棒球帽，头发东翘一撮西翘一撮乱糟糟，脸上胡子拉碴，手上永远夹着一支烟。唯一能看出他的自持的，只有出门就会一丝不苟搭配好的衣服。  
这样沉浸在音乐里的李玟雨，才是金烔完为之心动的李玟雨。  
金烔完站在门口看饱了之后，才探头张望了一番，突然咦了一声。戴着耳机煲的李玟雨并没听到，感觉被遗忘的金烔完不屈不挠地又大声咦了一声。  
李玟雨的耳机里大概并没有声音，听到门口的动静便懒懒地转头，看到金烔完自是一惊，脸上已经无意识露出笑容。  
"啊来了？来了多久啦，怎么不叫我？"  
"我在这儿站得腿都快断了你也不理我。"金烔完撅起嘴，递过手上一直拎着的东西。  
"哇！是烤肉！还好还好还是热的，我们烔完真是太贴心了。"李玟雨垫脚亲了一口金烔完，摇头摆尾地跑到沙发上坐下，把烤肉和紫菜包饭摊开，自顾自地吃起来。  
"Eric前辈不在？"  
李玟雨嘴里塞得满满的肉，伸着脖子吞了半天才咽下去，金烔完哭笑不得地过去拍他后背："呀你慢点，又没人跟你抢。"  
"没有吗？说实话你带这么多是不是也有他的份？"  
"我以为他在陪你干活嘛，难道要让他看着你吃吗？结果还不是他来抢你的，然后两个人都没吃饱。"  
"呵，从来都是我抢他的，还没轮到过他抢我。"李玟雨挥着筷子，鼻孔朝天。  
金烔完看他眉飞色舞的样子只觉得可爱，笑了半天又问："所以Eric前辈呢？"  
"他啊，为爱走天涯去了。"  
"啥？！"  
"干嘛这么惊讶？难道你以为他是个和尚，清心寡欲只爱音乐吗？"  
"那倒不是……看着也不像啊。就是想不出来谁会让他抛弃工作追随而已。"  
"哦，巧了，还是你熟人呢。"  
"我熟人？我总共也没几个熟人，玟雨你都认识啊。"  
李玟雨一听"你都认识"顿时心花怒放，也就不再兜圈子逗他，"你们完擎的忙内Andy啊，你不知道？"  
金烔完顿时瞪大眼："先镐？"  
"你真不知道？"  
金烔完摇摇头，李玟雨抬眼看看他，"你知道的吧，反正他俩都不在，有啥不能说？"  
"也不是不能说，只是……有点意外。"  
"意外什么？意外Eric追过去了吗？"  
"不是，意外先镐告诉Eric前辈了。"  
李玟雨放下筷子，摸摸下巴："有趣。"  
金烔完指着李玟雨："什么有趣？你不要告密哦！"  
李玟雨挥挥手："我才懒得管他俩。烔完，我吃饱了，回家吧？"

金烔完的solo专辑反响出乎意料地好，后续曲是文晸赫写的《天气晴的时候想念你》，因为歌词有"吃西瓜的夏天想念你"，在这个夏天很是火了一把，顺利将这张solo专送进了金唱片本赏。  
TC趁热打铁为他办了fanmeeting和演唱会，也见缝插针地把朴忠载担当固定的几个综艺节目上了个遍，替完擎刷了一波存在感。因为几个人感情都很好，虽然由于LW的关系不能再以完擎的名字活动，但无论是节目上还是私下和粉丝聊天的时候，几个人都统一口径表示一定会再合体，一定会再回归的。  
金烔完的首次solo演唱会上，退伍的申彗星到场，也让粉丝一阵狂欢，忙于综艺录制的朴忠载和远在美国的李先镐都录了祝贺视频，惹得小哭包申彗星泪洒当场，金烔完又是一顿好哄。  
李玟雨忙于收拾文晸赫的烂摊子没空到场，只好送了巨大的花篮，彰显他疯狂的占有欲。  
年末颁奖季，金烔完以黑马姿态横扫几大歌谣祭的新人赏，手握金唱片本赏，成了本年度最炙手可热的solo新人歌手。  
一切似乎都在朝着最好的方向发展，所有人都志得意满，事业爱情双丰收。  
没有人留意到，角落里的阴影正越扩越大。


	10. Chapter 10

"兵役退伍一年半，comeback人气歌手金烔完被曝与同性爱人同居已半年。"  
醒目的大字标题瞬间引爆了互联网和歌谣界。D社的跟拍新闻没有拍到"同性爱人"的正面，只有两人在公寓楼下拥抱的照片。新闻里说金烔完年初在这幢公寓刚刚购置了一套小户型，没过多久D社就拍到了二人同进同出楼前相拥的画面，一开始粉丝洗地说是同性好友，然而南韩主流的崆峒民众并不买账。  
去年刚拿了金唱片，年初才谈定的几个代言立刻取消，杂志封面被撤，热门综艺被马赛克，专访被"改期"，已经采访完的稿子被挂起，专辑滞销，音源跳水插底，歌谣界很快"查无此人"。  
更为讽刺的是，平日最喜欢给金烔完配"CP"的粉丝，包括他的个人站、CP站纷纷发布脱粉宣言，关站退圈。  
网民们虽然掘地三尺想找出金烔完的"同性爱人"，奈何D社一直坚称没拍到，有"知情人士"宣称对方是"圈外人"，是"金烔完热情追的对方"，"同居也是金烔完发出的邀请"，虽然有人怀疑是所谓的"圈外人"借金烔完之名炒作，但由于对方由头至尾没有被曝，这种猜测最终也不了了之。  
TC不得不与几乎所有的金主解约，赔偿了上亿的违约金。而金烔完从去年下半年才开始火，还没火过半年，崔秉民这时也只能庆幸代言签得还不多，李玟雨和文晸赫这几年赚得够多，没把整个TC搭上去。  
TC的社长办公室里，崔秉民坐在宽大的办公桌后面吞云吐雾，眉头皱得能夹死苍蝇。金烔完坐在下首的沙发上，胳膊肘撑着膝盖，双手捂着脸。  
黄尚勋站在他身后，手里握着手机："哥，真的不要给玟雨哥打个电话吗？"  
金烔完直起身摇摇头："别烦他。他父亲这几天要做手术，上个礼拜开始他就去医院陪床了。"  
"玟雨哥要是自己从电视上或者网上看到，不是更不好吗？"  
"我跟勇熙说过了，让他帮忙挡着点，还有他姐姐那里，尽量瞒着。"  
"哥！"  
"行了。我一个人倒霉就算了，拉玟雨下水对整件事有什么帮助？你是嫌社长大人还不够愁吗？"  
崔秉民掐灭烟，抬起头："烔完，你们的事玟雨早就跟我报备过，在我这儿不存在什么'所属社不知情'的。前阵子听说有人打听过，我觉得这时候来这么一出，不是D社的风格。"  
"无论如何，是我给社长大人添麻烦了，违约金我会付的。也请社长大人考虑一下和我解约的方案，这时候希望社长不要顾念旧情，蜥蜴断尾并不丢人。"  
金烔完平静又飞快地说出一长串冷酷的方案，崔秉民再次点起烟。  
利害关系崔秉民都懂，但是手心手背都是肉，他也明白现在如果不放弃金烔完，下一次受伤害的必然是李玟雨。  
因为敌人是老熟人，弱点、缺点通通被轻而易举地拿捏住，而不够决断不够冷血的TC，只能被动地一次又一次被狙击，最终一败涂地，再无翻身之日。  
"笃笃。"门被轻轻敲了两下，在沉寂的气氛里格外清晰。  
崔秉民挥挥手，黄尚勋过去开门，却意外地看到李宗玄站在门外："宗玄哥？"  
李宗玄朝他点点头，长腿迈进办公室里，直直朝崔秉民走过去："哥，你要的东西。"  
"确定了？"  
"嗯，百分百确定。"  
崔秉民接过李宗玄手里的文件袋，掂了掂，却没有打开。抽完手里的烟，崔秉民站起身朝金烔完走去："烔完，哥对不起你。"  
金烔完仰起头："社长，秉民哥，是我对不起你，害你，害TC被连累。"  
"TC现在，除了这屋里的人，其他人我都不敢信。所以烔完，虽然对不住你，哥也要无赖一次了。"  
"哥，如果不是你愿意签我，也不会有今天的我。你或许会说商人只是逐利，或许会说是看玟雨的面子，但是这两年来你在我身上的投入，绝不仅仅是看面子。你相信我，愿意给我机会，是我的运气。既然是我惹出来的祸，我也理所应当承担责任。"  
崔秉民鼻子一酸，拍拍金烔完的肩膀，抬头看着黄尚勋："尚勋，辛苦你，安排一下明天的记者会。既然这些记者们想知道，就一次性都告诉他们。"  
从崔秉民办公室里出来，金烔完掏出手机开机，瞬间被未接来电和信息淹没。他看了会儿，挑了个名字拨过去。  
"呀金烔完！你死哪儿去了！为什么关机？"申彗星中气十足的声音透过听筒在金烔完耳边炸裂，"想死吗？说话！"  
"彗星啊，干嘛呀，刚刚有点事嘛。"  
"有什么事？啊？你现在还能有什么事？说话，现在在哪儿？！"  
"我在TC呢。"  
"等着，我现在过来。"  
"啊，呀，我要走了啊……"金烔完无奈地对着已经被挂了的手机苦笑。  
十分钟后，申彗星发消息说停车场记者太多，让他坐专用电梯去员工车库，在那里等他。  
金烔完举着手机给黄尚勋看："看看，看看，我也很是无可奈何啊。"  
黄尚勋拿过一顶帽子给金烔完戴上，引着他去专用电梯，一边等电梯一边很是担心地对金烔完说："哥，你最近打算住哪儿？"  
"D社不是说我在那幢楼都买房了么，当然是回家住啊。"  
"那儿肯定也被记者围住了吧……"  
"放心，李章言打过招呼了，这些人不会往玟雨身上引的。"  
"哥！我不是说这个。你一个人在家肯定又要胡思乱想，失眠焦虑什么的，没人陪着会出大事的。"  
"怎么？你要过来陪我吗？你少掺合，到时候再出篇稿子说我始乱终弃什么的，我还要不要混了。"  
"经纪人陪着艺人不是天经地义吗？"  
"什么经纪人？明天我就要跟TC解约了，还哪来什么经纪人？"  
黄尚勋还没来得及暴跳或者表衷心，金烔完一把将他推出电梯外："别打扰我跟彗星二人世界。"  
申彗星将车停在电梯口，接了金烔完便关上车门呼啸而去，蹲守在上一层停车场和出口外的记者目瞪口呆地看着他的超跑从面前轰鸣着滑走，甚至来不及按下快门。

申彗星把金烔完带回自己家，强行灌了一晚上鸡汤，把金烔完灌得哭笑不得："彗星啊，你歇歇吧。"  
金烔完不开心，他很难过，但他还是笑得眉眼弯弯，连眼角的细纹都叠到一起，露出八颗洁白的牙齿，标准的金烔完式笑脸。  
申彗星瞪着金烔完这张过分营业的笑脸，一时没压住火气，右手挥起一拳。  
金烔完捂住嘴，看着申彗星砸在沙发扶手上握得紧紧还在发抖的拳头，有些慌乱。  
"我今天，"申彗星深呼吸了几口气，慢慢在沙发上坐下，左手握着右手，撑着额头，"看到宗玄哥气势汹汹冲进章言哥，"申彗星微微偏头看了一眼金烔完，小心翼翼改了称呼，"李章言的办公室，好像大吵了一架，然后就看到宗玄哥摔门走了，李章言在办公室里大喊叛徒给我滚。"  
金烔完有些心疼的摸摸申彗星的大腿，却并不看他。  
"烔完，我知道我不好，我太懒，不喜欢参与公司之间的争斗。李章言，宗玄哥，你，我，原来都是一个公司的关系很好的前后辈，怎么会变成这样？我不好，我太鸵鸟，我总是捂住双眼假装大家还是相亲相爱的朋友们，我不是称职的队长，没有协调好成员和公司之间的矛盾，我……"  
申彗星说着说着哭起来，金烔完心疼地倾身抱住他，拍着他的背："你很好了彗星，不是你的错。"  
"我知道，是李章言的错。宗玄哥拿走的材料，我看了。"申彗星把头埋在金烔完肩上，声音闷闷地说，"我看了，我气死了，然后我就去找李章言理论。"  
"呀，彗星啊，弼教啊。"  
"可是我失败了，烔完呐，我失败了。我冲进去朝他一顿吼，结果他说我忘恩负义，数典忘祖，说如果没有他，我还不知道在哪个学校里醉生梦死，说不定现在只不过是个跆拳道教练，是他让我变得出名，没有他，我什么都不是。  
"烔完，他说要雪藏我，因为我也变得不听话了，所以以后什么资源都不会给我，我再也不能回到歌谣界了。"  
金烔完感觉到肩上衣服已经湿透，心里堵得很，也说不出话来安慰，总觉得是自己把所有人的生活搞得一团糟，心里恨透了自以为是的自己。  
申彗星突然推开金烔完，抽了张纸巾擦擦鼻涕，声音轻快："你知道我怎么回他吗？"  
金烔完惊讶地看着虽然哭得眼睛红红但脸上却带着笑的申彗星："怎么回的？"  
"我说，代表大人，没记错的话我的合约明年就到期了，你猜这次我会不会自动续约？"  
金烔完睁大了眼。  
"我还说，代表大人，你猜这一年里，有多少家经纪公司托了多少关系来找我，希望我换公司？  
"我还说，代表大人，你猜合约金最高有多少？你说我还能不能回到歌谣界？"  
"你真这么说的？"金烔完不信。  
"哦真的。"申彗星欢快地回答，"我这辈子从来没说过这么阴阳怪气凶巴巴的话，可把他气坏了。"  
"可是你还有两年……"  
"不到两年，一年半而已。无所谓，实在不行我就回家开跆拳道馆好了。"  
金烔完哈哈笑起来。  
"你呢？"申彗星皱眉瞪着金烔完的笑容，"别笑了，瘆人。"  
"哦，今天跟社长说过了，明天开记者会宣布解约，我准备回江原道待一阵子，陪陪我妈。"  
"玟雨前辈呢？"  
"他父亲身体不好，这几天就要做手术了。我不想烦他，等热度下去再说吧。"  
"为什么？"  
"什么为什么？"  
"你们不是在交往吗？为什么出了这么大的事，你要瞒着他，一个人扛？"  
"呀，这又不是什么好事，一个人不开心就够了。再说就算让他知道，又能改变什么？他照顾他父亲就已经够累的了，我又不是金丝雀，不用他来照顾我。"  
"你看看你说的这是什么话？无论谁有困难，都应该是互相支持互相照顾啊，不然为什么他告诉你他父亲要做手术？是指望你去照顾他吗？烔完，你这么做，是不是有点太傲慢了？"  
金烔完低下头握起拳头："彗星，我和玟雨，从一开始就不是平等的地位。他是成名多年的前辈，有声望有资源，有能力有人气，我能走到今天，里面有多少是靠着他的帮助，我自己清楚。我已经快三十了，我不能一直躲在他的羽翼下任由他保护，我也想保护他，我也想成为他的依靠。可惜的是，现在的我不拖他的后腿就不错了，这样的我，怎么还能让他为我烦心，替我受累？"  
"但是……但是这次曝出来的是恋爱说啊，交往难道是你一个人就能做到的吗？别的事也就算了，这件事当然应该两个人一起承担。"  
"没有不让他承担，我只是希望等他家里的情况好点了再告诉他。完全不告诉他越不可能，除非分手啊。"

第二天的记者会一片腥风血雨，玄太学和金烔完秉承着能打哈哈绝不说话的方针，只承认了交往是事实，本月会退社并支付违约金，其他一概不予回应，导致记者们骂声一片。  
因为蹲守的记者太多，金烔完让徐勇熙想办法安排李玟雨不要回自己家，然后自己找了房产经纪，静悄悄搬去了京畿道的乡下。  
期间李玟雨的父亲手术成功，金烔完还特意打电话过去祝贺，又托黄尚勋亲自送了慰问品过去。李玟雨这才从说漏嘴的黄尚勋这里听说了事情始末。  
于是金烔完的电话不出意外地被打爆，然而掩盖在几座山和河道深处的老旧木屋，信号毫不意外地差，让忙着搬家的金烔完并没有接到李玟雨的电话。  
连日来一直全身心照顾父亲的李玟雨终于崩溃发飙，摔碎了手机。父亲的手术虽然成功，但还没有从ICU出来，疲于看护父亲和安抚母亲的李玟雨心力交瘁，明知道金烔完故意躲着自己，却分身乏术，无法抽出时间去找人。  
看了那场仿佛哑剧一般的记者会，刷遍了网上相关的新闻和恶评，眼看着金烔完的fanclub关站，TC的官网上撤下金烔完的信息，音源网站和各大音像店全面下架金烔完的专辑，李玟雨一颗心仿佛被撕成两半。  
十月初，李玟雨的父亲终于好转，从ICU里转到普通病房，李玟雨交代徐勇熙帮忙照看，便一脚油门杀到申彗星家。  
"烔完现在在哪儿？地址叫出来，饶你不死。"  
"玟雨前辈，我真的不知道啊。"申彗星欲哭无泪，"他只说找人在加平买了个老房子，但从来没说过具体地址，肯定也是怕我们过去。"  
"尚勋也没说？"  
"解约之后他就换了手机号，尚勋更联系不到他了。"  
"没有一个人知道他在哪儿？"  
申彗星委屈地点点头。  
"呀郑弼教！你跟他这么多年成员，你不知道他多敏感吗？他如果出了什么事，你承担得起吗？"  
"玟雨前辈，该问承不承担得起的，是我吧？烔完瞒着你这么久为的是什么，我不懂，难道你也不懂？"  
"我当然懂！他不就是觉得一直靠我吗，现在长大了了不起了想一个人扛吗？我不懂我会等到现在才来找他？你以为我为什么生气，为什么慌？"  
"前辈，我真不知道。哦，他好像提过那房子后面有一片栗子树，附近应该还有河。"  
李玟雨于是开车去了加平，打算一家一家找。

天气晴好的时候，加平的天比首尔更蓝。金烔完在自家院子里抬头看，很像以前自己一个人跑去旅游时候去的日本仓敷的天空，湛蓝清澈，没有一丝云。  
金烔完戴着墨镜和草帽，手里握着锄头，穿着土黄色的长袖T恤和碎花劳作裤，蹲在自家院子里除草。  
"天上有什么这么好看？"  
金烔完转过头，李玟雨靠着蹭了一底盘泥的奔驰5系，抱着手臂站在院子外。  
抓到了。  
并不是劫后余生，也不算久别重逢，金烔完握着锄头站起身，有些局促地摘下墨镜："玟雨哥。"  
"叫谁呢？"  
"玟雨。"  
"乖。"李玟雨站直身子，张开怀抱。  
金烔完动也不动。  
"烔完呐，过来。"  
金烔完摇摇头。  
"那，我过去。"  
李玟雨迈出一步，看看金烔完的神色，再迈出一步。  
金烔完后退一步，李玟雨生气地呀了一声。  
金烔完怔怔看着李玟雨一步步坚定而迅速地走到自己面前，他想退，脚步却挪不动；他想躲，身体却不听话地靠进李玟雨温暖的怀抱。  
眼泪决了堤一般汹涌而出。  
"还知道哭？现在知道后悔心疼了？"李玟雨抱着金烔完，顺便将他手上的锄头捋下扔开，免得他一激动松了手，割了自己的脚。  
金烔完埋在李玟雨的脖颈，呜呜哭着，像只委屈的小狗。  
"臭小子，你打算躲到什么时候？我再不来，是不是就要'被'分手了？"  
金烔完哭得更凶了："呜呜呜……玟雨呜呜呜呜……不要……不要分手……"  
李玟雨掀掉碍事的草帽，摸着金烔完微微汗湿的柔软头发："好好，不要分手。不要分手为什么不接我电话？"  
金烔完扭动着不肯说话，李玟雨只好摸着他的背顺着他："你慢慢哭，哭完再算账。"  
金烔完哭得更大声了。  
"有本事你别停，哭够24小时我就不问了。"  
金烔完立刻停止抽噎，抬起头来。  
"不哭了？那来答记者问：为什么不接电话？"  
"信号不好嘛。"金烔完从碎花劳动裤兜里掏出手机给李玟雨看，信号栏可怜巴巴只有若有若无的一格。  
"不是说回江原道吗？我跑去你家找了一圈也没找到人，是怎么回事？"  
"我怕记者骚扰我妈，就跟妈妈通了电话，没回去。"  
"你妈妈知道了？"  
"嗯。"  
"妈妈怎么说？怪我吗？"  
金烔完摇摇头："妈妈说消息出来之后好多人打她电话，她都没接。我那天和她通话的时候，她说我儿子小时候因为我吃了那么多苦也从没怨恨过我，还这么孝顺我，难道我要因为他喜欢男人还是女人这种无聊的事情怨恨他吗？无论他喜欢谁，日子也是他们过，自己负起责任就可以了。我现在过得很快活，不必非要他生个孩子我才快活。"  
李玟雨眼眶一热："你妈妈真好。"  
"我答应妈妈我会好好的。所以后来我不去看网上那些恶评，也换了手机号。加平这里很乡下，村里的大哥大姐叔叔阿姨们都不怎么上网，不关心娱乐消息，也不认识我。慢慢的，我的失眠和焦虑症也缓和了很多。"  
李玟雨听得只觉心疼："说实话，我能理解你这些决定，但是到现在都不和我联系，不合适吧，我们烔完尼？"  
"这摆明了是针对我，我不想连累你。"  
"金烔完！两个人谈恋爱的事能叫连累吗？你担心我爸爸身体，体谅我两边夹击不好处理，我很受用，但是！连累这个词，我不想听你说。"  
金烔完垮着脸委屈巴巴看着李玟雨。  
"不如现在我就打给D社，告诉他们你所谓的"同性爱人"就是我？"  
"不行！"  
徐勇熙和金烔完的声音一起响起，李玟雨转身，崔秉民正从自己的吉普车上下来。  
"这倒霉催的破地方。"崔秉民看看自己的浅色休闲裤和意大利手工皮鞋，顺口骂了句脏话。  
金烔完挠挠头："怎么都来了？我家食材不够，得去菜场再买点了。"  
崔秉民没空理他，摘了墨镜对着李玟雨一通骂："你能不能让老子省点心？文晸赫那厮还在太平洋对面浪得乐不思蜀，你再给我出个事，TC就可以关门大吉了。"  
金烔完立刻低下头："都怪我。我把赚的所有钱都拿出来也不够赔违约金的，还要TC垫了一大半。"  
"你闭嘴。"崔秉民捏着眉头。  
"我以为我红了就能包养大明星李玟雨了，结果不但养不起，还给社长大人带来这么多麻烦。"  
崔秉民转过身默默握紧拳头，徐勇熙悄悄挡在金烔完面前。  
李玟雨摸着下巴想了想："秉民哥，不如我复出吧。断人财路犹如杀人父母，李章言这不只是想搞臭烔完，更像是想让TC完蛋。  
既然如此，那咱们就大赚一笔，让他滚蛋。"  
"TC没钱了。"  
"我有，Eric也有。"


End file.
